Forget Me Not
by angelofjoy
Summary: A/U: In a world where their actions in the past changed their future, like a ripple in the water, the Sailors must come back together when a new threat falls from the sky and forces them to face everything that they had forgotten.
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Once upon another time, not as long ago as one might think, the people of earth lived in a relative, conscious, oblivion. Tune out of the ebb and flow of the planets, and the damage that was done, but tuned in to themselves and their greed.

The world turned, ever changed by the ripples in time, and never to be what it once was. Changes had occurred in the past, in the present, and in the future. Fate would never be allowed to play out as it once wanted to, and beyond the present was a mystery once more. Each step through time now presented new and exciting possibilities, but those who traveled in time and knew the events they had prevented, or put into motions, were now stuck with a lingering knowledge, and an uncertain future to move toward, because nothing could ever be what they had seen before they returned to their past.

The threats from space, and the farthest reaches of the galaxies, had been neutralized; for now. Mankind was left to its own selfish and destructive devices. The earth suffered under the greed and wastefulness of its people, but there was peace in the cosmos. The world turned, revolving around the sun in its seclusion. No one knew, not even the former heroes, what could be lurking in the darkness, and which would, one day, make its way back into their solar system.

As a result of the renewed peacefulness, the sailor soldiers were also left to their dreams and goals. One by one, as time passed and the need for their powers faded away, they grew up. They learned to enjoy their lives, and by the power of the silver crystal, they began to forget what had happened to them. The strength and magic of the crystal left them to find their new futures. The ripples had made space for new fates to be written and explored.

If ever the dark forces were to return, in this life time, the soldiers would re-awaken to their past, but for now, as time crawled forward and they went in search of knowledge and happiness, their powers fell dormant and the memories of the battles, the sorrows, and their past connections, melted away to make way for higher educations, careers, and life out of the lines of danger. It happened gradually, but as they aged and moved on, their powers were replaced with hopes and dreams, and even the idea of love.

The past was forgotten by everyone except for the Moon Princess, but even she got her wish. She became just another girl looking for love, friendship, and the permission to be herself. She had become free to live her life, but the past haunted her nightmares, and this new future placed a very different kind of loneliness in her path because she knew that her friends had forgotten her. It had been her wish, to place their memories in the safe keeping of the crystal, and give them back a life that had been snatched away from them by their re-awakening. Captivity by their memories was no better than the invading forces that had been trying to take away their free will and their planet, and so Serena gave them freedom over her own selfish desires to keep them.

Not long after the battle with Galaxia, her prince made his voyage to America to study medicine and their time apart caused even him to forget. While he was away, while he had chosen to go, she'd made a choice as well and sealed all the past into the protection of the crystal so that the future might change and be brighter.

The sailor soldiers carried on in school together until it was time to move on and with ambition and excitement of their own, spread out ahead of them, they slipped out of their sailor ways and into the world. As they transitioned into this new adventure, so too did their memories begin to slip away, until the princess was the only one left to carry the burden because the crystal would not work on the one commanding it.

Ami was the first to leave, graduating at the top of her class and gaining entrance to all of the school she applied to; to study medicine. She eventually left to study abroad but returned to her home to practice her craft when her studies were finished. She came back and found a roommate in Serena, who had moved out of her parents home to find her own way in a very confusing world. At first the prospect was frightening to Serena, but it wasn't long before she understood that Ami had no recollection of their violent past, and only remembered her as a very good school friend. They got on well together, but it was not like it had once been.

Lita was the next to leave, following Ami after graduation into a field she'd always dreamed of. She ended up in Paris where she attended the most prestigious culinary school in the world, and cooked to make other people happy. She opened several restaurants, all over the planet and advocated for farm fresh produce and healthy living, until she decided it was time to return home and open a restaurant for her own people. It was one of the biggest openings in a long time and it was nearly impossible to get into the restaurant to eat. Lita had moved on, and yet settled at home.

Rei, with her deeply rooted ties to her family temple, also left for short amounts of time, but always returned to be with her Grandfather and to make sure that the man she'd reluctantly fallen in love with could handle the old man, and all his hair-brained ideas. Rei left to find herself and the connections with the world around her that she had felt were lacking in her sheltered life. She skied in mountains around the world. She worshipped at temples spreading her message of peace, and with all different kinds of people, and found blessing abounded in the wonders that the world had to give. But the pull of her spirituality, and the ties to her temple, her home and the magic she'd always owned, brought her back to the sacred fire that had been her companion all her life. She returned to the love she had won without ever trying, and Chad remained to wait for her. Rei and Chad spent a lot of time writing music together and eventually Rei began writing songs for many famous artist, but she never went back to performing. She preferred the quiet life of her legacy, at the temple, and had gained a renewed hope in a bright and beautiful future.

Mina too found a way to regain her independence. She traveled the world, became a singer, an actor, and an athlete, but grew tired of the fast pace of fame very quickly. After having made her fortune she settled into the production of up and coming stars, like herself, and as she built her own record label she knew she'd found her calling. She mentored the young talent that she managed to bring into her world and carried on in that fashion, dipping into magazines, books, music, movies, and television. She settled far away in America where the business boomed and the block busters made billions. While Lita, Rei and Ami found their way back to the place of their birth, and rebirth, Mina made her mark elsewhere, and never looked back.

As for the other, life carried on. Amara and Michelle moved on to a place where they could live together without judgement. They married, bought a house and lived peacefully. Amara raced cars, Michelle played in an orchestra, and they lived a quiet, happy, life with one another. Europe had been good to them, and they were very comfortable now, with gardens abounding and the sweet melodies of the music the made together; close enough to the water but happily on dry land.

Hotaru was given her chance to live, grow up, go to school and make friends. She spent most of her young life with the three, but with the end battle and the gifts of the crystal, she'd returned to her former form and took on a young adult life with Trista. She carried on through middle school, junior high school, and high school, with the hopes of studying physics, but more specifically the bang that caused all of the chaos. She was well on her way, but dreamed of the worlds far beyond this one, and the forces at work that created it all.

Although Trista studied physics and excelled, she ended up settling near the rest of her friends, opening a clock shop and caring for Hotaru. She mentored her, watched her grow, and encouraged her to try everything. Motherhood suited her very well. Her life became about giving Hotaru life, and seeing that the young lady was happy. As the eldest of the group Trista settled easily into a more motherly role and continued to look out for all of the younger girls as she saw them, not quite knowing why she did it, and taking great pride in all of their achievements.

And so it was, each of the friends moved on and faded away, becoming greater in a different social light, but different from who they had been. Everything became normal, peaceful, and balanced as the world continued to turn, change and progress toward a future that had been forever changed by their actions. Nothing played out as it might have, and Serena was, for the most part, grateful.

Truth be told, it had been years since the five friends had spent any real time with one another, and even longer since Serena had had to rely on her powers or the outer sailors. So, she moved on with her life, always knowing that there would one day come a time when she would have to wake up and save the world. But for the time, this moment right now, she was enjoying her peace and pushed her loneliness to the very back of her mind. She made friends easily and had many of them, but none of them quite like the friends she'd known, and who had fought by her side in a time not so long ago.


	2. Princess, I Am Not!

Chapter 2: Princess, I Am Not.

"Hello," Serena smiled brightly as she rounded the bend in the bank of booth tables and came up behind a man who had sat down in her section. "I'm Serena, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get for you?" she asked before she even saw his face.

"Whoa, Serena, I didn't even hear you coming. You snuck up on me," Darien stated in shocked surprised as he pulled the ear buds from his ears and tapped his phone to silence it. "Why are you not out saved the world today?" he joked.

"What?" She gasped holding her note pad and looking as if she'd seen a ghost. The comment almost knocked the wind clear out of her.

"It was a joke Serena!" he laughed. "If I remember right, you had a great sense of humour."

"Darien, what are you doing here?" She asked still in shock.

"My shift is over at the hospital and I was hungry," Darien answered with a laugh. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Oh gosh, it's late and you know..." Serena babbled as she turned red. "I keep pretty regular school hours during the day and I work at night. It's just my usual routine. Nothing out of the ordinary, and I'm certainly not saving the world by it."

"And you'll be here all night?" He asked and the concern showed on his face.

"Oh yes, gotta put some money in the bank. Environmental Studies are not cheap, and student debt is piling up because I just can't make up my mind; never really could. And then there is rent, food, shopping. A girls gotta work, and work hard for her money," Serena answered nervously. "And I have a terrible habit of spending too much time and money shopping for things I don't really need, but you know how it is; retail therapy."

"Some things never change," Darien said as he turned fully in the booth and looked her up and down.

"Ha, no. I never could shake that bad habit. So I gotta work, you know, to buy things," Serena laughed a little out of embarrassment, feeling like he was reading her like a book, but more to cover the discomfort of the memories that flooded in around her. This was the love of her life, the one whom she should have married by now, but now they were nothing but strangers.

Darien laugh, "Do you get any down time?" He asked.

"Not really, and when I do, I sleep," She said with a shake of her head trying to clear it.

"You do love to sleep," he nodded his head. "Or rather you did."

"Yes, another habit that I just couldn't break," She confirmed his memory of her.

"Well it sounds to me like you are much busier than you once were. I'd be surprised if you have any time to yourself and I guess I know the answer to my next question," He said with a sigh as another group of people came into the diner and sat down.

They called and waved to the familiar waitress before taking up a place at another table in her section.

Serena looked toward them, waved and mouthed that she'd be just a moment.

There was cheerfulness and familiarity in her looks, and Darien remembered her openness to people and why he's liked her so much back before he'd left. She had a kindness of spirit and an open heart to people of all walks of life. Never judgements and always willing to see the good within them. It was why she had so many friends and made them so easy, because she was the one that stepped so far out of her comfort zone to be the one to initiate the friendship. She didn't stand for other people's opinions or prejudices, and drew her own conclusions based on meetings and conversations. She was a magnet that way, and drew people into her bubbly personality and kind eyes, and he remembered watching that easiness and admiring the ability in her because he'd had a hard time, at one time, being open to other people because he hadn't been open with himself and his heart. Things were different now, and he believed that much of his abilities to be a good doctor stemmed from what he'd learned from her and her people skills.

"Some things never change," Darien said to himself as Serena turned back to him.

"What was that?" She asked cheerily and smiled that smile that always welcomed you in.

"Oh nothing," he said and smiled in return with a dismissive shake of his head. "I guess I'll have a house salad and a cup of coffee, and I won't take up any more of your time."

"Staying healthy, good for you," Serena said as she jotted down a note. "I guess you kind of have to, being a doctor and all. You have to practice what you preach and stay healthy," she laughed nervously. "And I don't mind you taking up my time. It's been a good long while since we've seen each other. So good for you. Stay healthy."

"Yeah, I guess, but sometime even I slip up and I have to have a giant, greasy, burger," He added. "I really gained a taste for them back in America and it's nice to find a diner here that's pretty close to what they have there."

"What was it like?" Serena asked wistfully. "America?"

"It was busy, and fast paced, and really quite a lot like it is here, with the exception of the culture shock, the food and the language," Darien answered. "But even there, with all those people, you can find something familiar."

"Was it hard to leave?" Serena asked as she leaned a hip on the table to face him. She almost slid into the booth bench across from him, but decided the better of it.

"I always knew I was leaving home to study, it was something I'd dreamed about, but I kind of always knew I would come back. So I guess it really wasn't that hard. Once I'd achieved what I wanted to achieve, I knew that I would come back and make my place here. So here I am. It was fun, and it was lonely, and it was a lot of hard work, but it paid off," he explained. "And now it's time to make my place back where I belong."

"That's good to know," she said with a smile that came from deep in her eyes and melted his soul in a way he'd never imagined.

"Why do you ask?" He asked with a smile that covered his concern at the strange pain that crept in at the thought of her leaving.

"One day, I'm going to go away and see it all myself. One day when I have money and I'm finished school, I'm going to take off and explore. I need to get away and just get out of here for a little while, to find myself," she said wistfully.

"You could have been done a long time ago," he said skeptically. "You should have been finished school by now."

"Yeah, then I picked up this subject or that discipline. I still don't know what I want to do with my life and school just seems like a safe place, but one day..." She said and her voice trailed off to a place beyond the stars and the moon as her mind wandered.

"How many degrees do you have now?" He asked to bring her back around.

"Only two and I'm working on graduate studies," Serena answered. "I have more miscellaneous courses that don't actually go to any degree or other, but it was safe and familiar, and I wasn't ready to leave my comfort zone," she explained.

"You been in school almost as long as I have," Darien said with a shake of his head. "It's strange for someone who hated school so much."

"I hated subjects, most of the time, not school," She corrected him, "and I guess I grew out of that. But school was where my friends were, and still are, so I guess I stay to feel safe, but I do want to go and get away."

"Well you should. Go out into the world, one of these days, and really experience it. It really is a great adventure," He said pushing his desires to tell her to stay with him away and encouraged her to go. Why was this feeling so strong with her? It broke his heart and he'd only just been reunited with her.

"I'm sure, but for now, I'd better get back to work. I kinda desperately need this job," Serena said with a giggle that was like a balm to his soul, and then she headed off toward the kitchen with a heavy heart and a vow to continue to avoid Darien at all costs.

Later that evening as the sun had set and Serena neared the end of what had turned out to be a very long night, four familiar people came in and sat down in her section. They were the only people in the diner, by this time, and she was glad it had become so quiet.

"Hey Princess," one of them said with a wink.

"Don't call me that," Serena stated, but smiled all the same, as she came to the table with a serving tray under her arm. "You all look like you're settling in quite well."

"After years of wandering the galaxy for a suitable planet, we decided this would be the best place to stay and settle," Princess Kakyuu said, in her new costume of street cloths and toned down hair style, "it's been fun to learn the ways of these earthly people!"

"We have friends here and our planet was completely destroyed," Yaten added added darkly.

"And we figured you could use some company," Seiya winked, "or protecting, whichever happens first."

"You have no idea," Serena sighed as her mood changed dramatically.

"Is everything all right, Serena?" Taiki asked and looked at the Moon Princess as if he could read her sorrows in the lines on her face.

Serena shrugged. "It's just nice to have someone remember what we went through, someone to really talk to," she answered.

"You can have your friends back, Serena, you know that," Yaten said and placed the menu he'd been perusing back down on the diner table. "You have that power."

"But I can't be that selfish," Serena sighed in reply. "The power of the crystal gave them their lives back, I gave them that, and yes, I can reawaken the sailor scouts if this planet needs them, but for now we are at peace and they deserve to live their lives as they make them. They all deserve to forget because no one should know what their future is really going to look like. Not that it is like what it was supposed to be anymore, but the adventure of building it fresh is far more important then my feelings of loneliness."

"Time changes if you mess with it," Taiki commented. "Who knows if it's a good thing or a bad one."

"It does, or seems to stay on a course that you never thought it would take," Serena added thoughtfully as she touched a chain that hung around her neck.

"You still wear the ring?" Seiya questioned.

"I probably shouldn't. How am I ever going to forget if I can't put that away?" she admitted. "And what if he sees it?"

"Is that why are you so glum?" Kakyuu asked. "Or is it because of something else?"

"It is because of Darien. He is back, after having finished his education in America, and he keeps coming around. I saw him by accident one day about two weeks ago, he didn't see me, and then he came in here today. He's set up at the hospital down the street, and he'd doing really well, but he's back and he doesn't remember anything other than the fact that at one time we were friends, maybe more than friends. I really can't tell and he didn't bring it up, and I won't for fear of looking like a fool," Serena confessed. "It's really hard to see him and keep my composure, but he made that choice to go, and I still wear his ring because I am a fool; a sucker for the emotional punishment. He went away. Why did he have to come back here?"

"Is it because your connection with one another goes far beyond the power of the crystal?" Taiki asked. "Maybe he was drawn back to this place by something far more powerful, like love, perhaps?"

"Maybe, I really don't know," Serena answered with a shake of her head. "I can't pretend to understand all of the powers of the crystal, it surprises even me. Like, I can't explained why the crystal didn't affect you when you came back to this planet."

"We were never a part of your court, Princess," Yaten said with a shrug. "Why would it affect us?"

"Though we are loyal to you now," Kakyuu added, "and we are very grateful that you have welcomed us and accepted us into your world, I believe that Yaten is right. Perhaps, now with our loyalty, your use of the crystal may affect us, but we were beyond your reach before."

"Who am I to turn anyone away? You are very welcome here," Serena was genuine in her adoration of the four before her. They'd been good friends, fierce fighters, and loyal almost to a fault. She was glad to have them back. "Look at me. I'm just a students and a waitress at a diner. I haven't got any authority over this place. And, personally, I'd never turn your away because you are too good to not have as allies. But I'm no ruler, not now, nor do I want to be. Darien is back, it's his planet, he can lead."

"But one day you will be a leader," Kakyuu said, almost in a motherly kind of way. "And then, you'll have to do what you can for the fate of so many. I do not envy you that responsibility, but I know what it is like because I watched my planet fall to the powers of evil. I will be by your side, pledged to you and your court, when you need me."

"Hopefully, it won't be too soon," Serena said and shook her head again. "As much as I miss my friends, I do not miss the fighting, and I don't want to be a princess, or a ruler, not now at least, and honestly maybe not ever."

"You can leave the fighting to us," Seiya stated and his friends nodded their agreement. "Come what may, we have adopted this planet and so we are here to protect it, and you."

Serena sighed but wasn't about to argue. "Well, back to reality, I should take your order before I get myself into trouble. What can I get for the four of you."

"You're just like the rest of us, aren't you Princess?" Seiya joked.

"I've got to pay my way through school, I have been for years, and I'm no princess," Serena said with a sigh. "One day I'll really make a decision and figure out what I want to be when I grow up, but for now, I just don't know. So I drift."

"Being a princess really doesn't mean anything in this day and age, does it?" Taiki asked as he stretched his arms over his head. "You know what you are going to be, but you've got a lot of time to get there."

"And maybe even change the course of your future," Yaten added.

"But for now, you're stuck in this present state of who-knows-what," Seiya continued. "We're just lucky people remember us and like our music. We just stepped right back into the spotlight but even that scene has changed so much in the time we've been gone."

Serena and Kakyuu nodded their heads.

"It's a strange world to be a princess in," Kakyuu said.

"A world where no one knows you're a princess," Serena added.

"Why didn't you use the crystal on yourself?" Yaten asked. "I mean, if things are bothering you this much, why not just slip into oblivion with the rest of your friends and just be a normal woman in this world?"

"I tried," Serena confessed. "So many time, but it just didn't work. Like I said, the crystal surprises even me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Serena," Seiya said sympathetically.

"Thanks, but it's not all that bad. I have you guys, right?" Serena said and her mood changed once again because she was the master of herself and she made it so.

"You do," Kakyuu smile. "And a knack for seeing the good in every situation. Gloominess doesn't suit you, bubbly, bright, Serena. That's who you are meant to be."

"Thank you," Serena blushed.

"And now I'm starving!" Seiya stated.

"Cheese burgers all around?" Serena asked with a laugh. "Fries, gravy, and milkshakes?"

"You've got that right," Seiya nodded and held his rumbling stomach. "On the double, I'm famished."

Serena got back to her duties. At the late hour the four transplants were the last to remain in the diner as the time neared the midnight hour. They carried on together in perfect contentment while Serena fielded the odd order from a straggler who came and went, and her boss shouted orders through the open kitchen window at her.

"What was that?" Joss, the line cook and primary owner, asked as there came a loud crash and the ground shook.

Serena was startled by the sound and buckled as the ground shook under her feet.

"Is it an earth quake?" Joss asked as he came out of the kitchen and caught her before she fell.

"No, Joss, don't go out there," Serena shouted as she put herself between her boss and the wall of windows that looked out into the street. "It's not safe."

"What is that?" Kakyuu asked as she, and her three followers, rushed to the window.

"Seems like a really strange meteor shower to me," Seiya stated.

"Strange and meteors shouldn't be in the same sentence," Yaten whispered under his breath

"Perhaps the Stars should check this out," Taiki added.

"There are people hurt out there, call the police, Joss! Get help!" Serena ordered as she rushed toward the doors and watched as people scrambled about in the street, and rushed to get out of the way.

"No, Serena, you stay here," Taiki said as he jumped in front of the Moon Princess. "We'll check it out and report back to you. It could be just a freak meteor shower."

"If it's not, we'll contact you," Yaten added. "For now, stay oblivious," he continued and ran after his companions into the street.

"They paid for their meal, right?" Joss asked as he slammed the phone down and reappeared in the dining room.

"Yes," Serena stated as the ground stopped shaking.

"Well, damn, we may as well close for the night. We aren't going to have any sane customers now. You may as well go home, Serena," he said as he doused the lights and hung the swinging closed sign in the door.

"Are you sure? Are you all right to be here alone, Joss?" She asked.

"I may be old, Serena, but I'm not useless," Joss stated, and because they were alone, he actually smiled at her.

"I can stay and help you clean up," Serena offered one last time.

"No, no, go home and be safe. If there is damage to the diner I'll call you, if not I'll see you at your next shift."

"All right," Serena smiled half heartedly and gathered her things from the back room before leaving.


	3. The Rolling Of A Troubled Planet

Chapter 3: The Rolling of a Troubled Planet.

Serena stared out the window of her apartment as the sun started to show itself on the eastern horizon. She hadn't slept after the meteor shower, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and even though it was night time, there had been a lot of damage and people were hurt. Sirens filled the night, as cries and moans greeted her as she walked home and helped whomever she could find. The scene of devastations shook her too her core, and sleep would not come that night.

She heard the door to her apartment open but didn't pay much attention as the light began to creep back over the world, and Serena could start to see the damage from high up in the building. It had whispers of dark memories and an aura of the unknown. It frightened her and cast shadows in her heart as the crystal whispered to her from a place inside.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Ami asked as she came into the common area of the apartment and found her friend sitting in the window seat with her cheek against the window pain and her eyes full of tears.

Ami had returned from her studies abroad. She knew nothing of their past, but she remembered that Serena had been the one true friend who had stepped so far out of social constructs to befriend her when they were nothing more than children, and pull her out of her shell. So much so, that when she returned home, she sought out Serena and they got back to their friendship as if nothing had changed. They moved in together, knowing it was high time that they set out on their own, and so they remained steadfast friends and supporters of one another, while Ami knew nothing of their past warrior life.

"Ami?" Serena asked, shocked out of her thoughts by being addressed. Her mind had wandered so far from this world and pulled her heart so deep into despair that she was startled by the proximity of a friend.

"What are you doing awake? Did you sleep at all? You're still wearing your diner uniform," Ami said, in her motherly way, concern all about her person.

"What time is it?" Serena asked and turned her back to the window.

"It's morning, 6am," Ami answered as she came forward and jumped as Serena put her hands out to stop her friend. "You don't look well Serena."

"I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was just worried about the meteor shower. I wouldn't have been able to sleep had I tried. Too much chaos in the streets to let my own mind find peace," Serena said as she dried her eyes and smiled at her friend. "It was a crazy night, Ami, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm all right, Serena, but is that what people are calling it, a meteor shower? It felt more like an earthquake," Ami said as she flipped on the television and turned to a twenty-four hour news station. "It was insane at the hospital. People everywhere, like no one sleeps anymore and they spend all their time outside. We saw crush injuries and head traumas, and everything you could think of. I know I want to work in paediatrics even more now, because of this residency, and dealing with the traumas all the time, is harsh and hard to deal with. So many children were hurt, when they should have been snug and warm in their beds. The hospital even called in extra doctors but it took so long for them to get there that we had most of the major traumas taken care of or moved on to other trauma centres before they even got in."

"Was Darien there?" Serena asked without even realizing she'd mentioned him.

"Of course he was, they called him in and he was one of the first to get back. He's one of our attending physicians, though he specialized, anyone can be called in, in a trauma situation," Ami explained.

"Oh," Serena said, her eyes glued to the TV.

"What really happened out there?" Ami asked and grabbed her friends arm. "It doesn't feel like it was just a meteor shower or an earthquake. It felt different, but familiar..."

"The ground shook like it was an earthquake but things were falling from the sky," Serena said as she move to stand next to Ami. "It was absolute chaos. There were holes in the streets and crumbling buildings..."

"How did you get home?" Ami asked, concerned again.

"I walked, and with every block, I slowed down. There were so many people, and then it was just over and quiet again. I helped as many people as I could, but I can't do much," Serena answered. "I felt so helpless."

"You did what you could, Serena, and that's all that matters," Ami said proudly. "Every little bit counts."

"I guess, but it all happened so fast and it wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before," Serena said.

"Blame it on global warming," Ami added with a shrug. "Something is just not right in the world."

"I don't know," Serena said vaguely and moved toward the window again as Ami stayed and watched the news broadcast.

"That's so strange. It feels like something else is happening. Don't you feel it?" Ami asked when the report was over and the news cut to another developing story, and Ami turned off the television.

Serena looked to her friend with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Serena, we're okay now. We're safe, it's all over, and the proper people are dealing with the clean up," Ami smiled.

"Yeah, it's over." Serena nodded, but she had the feeling too, like nothing would ever be safe again.

"Well, I have to try and get some sleep, and you should too, or you'll sleep through your classes today," Ami said in tones of her former self.

"I'm all right. I don't have to work tonight, so I'll come home right after school. I promise," Serena added as Ami shot her a very motherly sort of look before she retried to the bedroom she was renting from Serena.

"Something really does feel off about this whole situation," Serena said to herself once Ami was gone. "Where are you Luna, I really need to talk to you," She whispered under her breath as she folded her hands, closed her eyes, and prayed that her guardian would bring back news that there really wasn't anything to worry about.

Serena moved through the motions of school like a zombie that day. Her mind was elsewhere. Her walk to the university was slow going, that morning, as she pass through what looked like a battle zone. The sun's rising had changed the look of the landscape, as shop keepers and emergency personnel filled the streets trying to clean up or decide whether to open for the day or call their insurance adjustors. But it seemed like the damage was very isolated, only a handful of city blocks had been affected and then the rest of the world seemed to carry on as if nothing had happened. Here or there, on her walk to school, Serena would spot a downed telephone pole or a crumpled tree, but once she'd passed the area of town where she had been the night before, nothing else seemed touched.

Between classes, Serena walked through the bustling campus that had been untouched by whatever had fallen from the sky, but the shaking of the earth toppled statues and trees. Campus workers worked quickly to clear the debris and by the time the morning classes made way to afternoon, the damage was gone. There was hardly even a trace of the events of the previous night and students went about their business obliviously.

"Serena," a voice called and snapped her out of her trance like state as she passed through the quad. She looked around for the voice and believed herself to be crazy until she spotted the bright eyes and crescent moon in the shadow of a park bench, in the corner of the campus quad.

"Luna," Serena whispered as she sat down on the bench and the cat bounded out from underneath it and sat next to her.

"Perhaps we could talk somewhere a little more private?" Luna asked.

Serena stood again and scooped the cat into her arms as she shouldered her book bag, and then headed down a path that lead off of the campus.

"It's been a long time, Luna. Where have you been?" Serena asked as she walked.

"You needed to find your own path, Serena. I've been keeping an eye on you, and I'm pleased to see how you've settled into yourself, but I promised that I would come when you called, and you called," Luna explained.

"Last night was too much like before," Serena said as she walked with her head down and the cat held close to her. "I knew it would happen, but I'd hoped it wouldn't be this soon."

"I agree, Serena, but I haven't found anything out of the ordinary. Artemis and I have been looking into the meteors, and we've yet to find anything strange. Until we can confirm anything, you need not worry," Luna said optimistically.

"Nothing at all?" Serena asked.

"Serena, you sound like a young girl again," Luna cooed.

"It's just been so long, Luna, and yet, not long enough," Serena explained sadly. "I don't want this to be what my heart is telling me it is."

"But you're prepared, you've got your locket?" The cat asked.

"Yes," Serena answered with a nod.

"If you need it, you'll know, but for now there is nothing to worry about," Luna purred.

"If you say so Luna," Serena said sadly and placed the cat back on the ground.

"Do you want me to go, Serena, or would you prefer I hang around for a little while?" Luna asked and there was honest concern in the guardians voice.

"I can still catch my class," Serena answered as she looked at her watch, "if I run, but could you come by this evening. I'll be alone, most likely, and I'd love some company."

"I'll come around after dark," Luna stated and bounded off toward another path as Serena turned back the way she'd come.

After class Serena made her way to the library and dozed off as she day dreamed. When she finally awoke the sun had started to set on yet another seemingly ordinary day. She made her way home, found Luna lurking in the shadows around the base of her apartment building and they made their way up to the unit that Serena was renting.

"Where have you been?" Ami asked as Serena appeared in the door way with her arms full of books and the little grey cat that followed her in the door.

Serena stopped dead in her tacks as she looked up to see not only Ami but Darien sitting in the common area of the apartment.

"You promised you'd come home right after class," Ami scolded. "I've been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry," Serena said and tried to shake off the nervousness of seeing Darien in the apartment.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Ami asked, and there was still anger in her voice.

"I forgot to charge it last night, and it died half way through my advanced astro-physics class," Serena said apologetically and held out the dead device for proof. "Honest, I wasn't avoiding you Ami, I swear."

"So where were you then?" Ami asked again. "I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. I called Darien on his day off and we've been looking all over the city for you," she added and motioned toward the man who sat on the couch but remained silent as she berated Serena with questions.

"I went to the library to pick up some research materials, and I might have fallen asleep," Serena chuckled awkwardly. "After last night, it's no wonder right?" she asked jokingly, "I mean, you know me, I can sleep almost anywhere, except when I just can't. I'm so messed up. I'm sorry Ami."

"Serena this is no time to joke, I was really worried!" Ami cried.

"I'm so sorry, Amy, I'm okay. I was just at the library. Safe and sound. I should have called though," Serena said acknowledging her mistake.

"Yes, you should have," Ami huffed.

"I never thought of looking at the library," Darien admitted. "Of all the places I used to know Serena to frequent, the library was the last place you'd find her, but then again, I guess times have truly changed us all. I really was gone longer than I thought."

Ami through her arms up and sighed as she moved toward the couch and sat down again. "Fell asleep at the library and now you're bring home strays?" Ami asked angrily, "and you are of no help!" she added and looked to Darien in her distress.

"Luna's not a stray," Darien stated before Serena could.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked in shock while Serena stood silently and her face went pale. "Luna?"

"Serena has always had Luna, haven't you?" He asked. "That is Luna right?"

"Yes, yes, technically Luna's the family cat, but mom and dad are going out of town so I promised I'd keep her for a couple of days. You know, instead of them having to kennel her," Serena lied as she made something up on the spot.

"When did you have time to get all the way across the city to your mother's house?" Ami asked accusingly.

"I didn't, mom dropped her off and I kind of hid her in the graduate students lounge at the library while I worked, and subsequently slept," Serena answered nervously as she tried to laugh it off.

"And you didn't get caught?" Darien asked in surprise.

"No one was around today, everyone's out trying to get their hands on pieces of the meteors to study, with scientific discoveries to be made and all. I wasn't surprised to find it so quiet in there. It was practically dead, and that's probably why I was able to sleep," Serena laughed and dropped her books onto the coffee table. "But I'm home now and I'm starving, and I'm sure Luna is too, so am I grounded?" She asked jokingly.

"It's not funny, Serena. I was worried sick," Ami stated.

"I really am sorry, Ami, it was all just a string of unfortunate circumstances. It won't happen again, I promise," Serena stated and dashed off toward the kitchen to calm her nerves and catch her breath.

"I can't believe she still has that cat," Darien whispered when Serena was out of the room.

"I don't even remember her," Ami whispered.

"That I don't believe, you looked after Luna more than Serena did most days," Darien accused and could see the change in Ami as she tried to remember something far off in the recesses of her mind.

Luna watched and listened to the conversation before she bounded after Serena. It was clear to her that Darien was on the verge of something like knowing, but there was a barrier there, and Ami was still completely oblivious. It was strange, and hard to watch, but I raised her level of concern for what was truly happening on the planet. The prince was once again very deeply in-tune with his home, it wouldn't be long, with or without the crystal, before he was fully aware of his surrounding.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, Luna. I'm really sorry they saw you," Serena said as she felt the cat paw at her leg and she knelt down on the kitchen floor. She moved to sit in the corner by some cupboards, on the floor, and scooped Luna into her arms and held her close.

"I'm shocked that Darien remembers at all," Luna whispered. "But then again, this is his planet, and if there is danger abounding, he will know."

"Me too," Serena sighed. "I hope you're not offended."

"Serena, it's all part of the plan. I'm curious as to why he remembers me. I'm not of this planet. Perhaps it is your connection with him. Perhaps it is the remains of your former love, or a real love stronger than anything I've ever known. It is the strongest thing, after all, in the entire universe, true, undying, love," the cat explained.

"You're the second person to say that to me in two days," Serena said as she touched the gold chain around her neck once more.

"Who else made the connection?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Taiki," She answered.

"Ah yes, I thought I'd seen the Star Lights back on this planet," Luna said with a nod. "Thanks to you, I presume?"

"At least they remember what we all went through," Serena sighed and held her guardian a little closer.

"But why does Darien," Luna asked and fell silent feeling the tension and fear in the princess who held her.

"Serena, are you all right?" Darien asked as he came into the kitchen and found the young woman curled up on the floor with the cat in her lap. He knelt down before her, before Serena could bound to her feet, and looked her straight in the eyes. "And don't try to lie to me. I remember that girl who would cling to her cat when something was troubling her. You really haven't changed that much, Serena," he smiled but she could see the worry there.

"Gonna check me for a fever, doc?" Serena asked, trying to make light of the situation but failing and knowing she'd done so because she couldn't escape the harshness of the concern in those eyes.

"If that's the way you want it, I'll do a full work up for my own sanity, or you could just tell me what's wrong," He answered harshly.

Serena sighed, "maybe I'm just overly tired. I didn't sleep last night."

"Or maybe something is really bothering you. Enough to keep you awake, which also isn't like you," Darien said kindly as he reacher out and ran his fingers through Luna's fir.

"I'm scared," Serena said and her voice was more like a whisper.

"Scared of what? Is there anything I can do to help you, Serena?" He asked.

"The meteor shower, or earthquake, or whatever that was last night. I have a feeling it's going to happen again, and I'm scared and worried about what it might mean. It was just so strange and out of character for this place and time," she let the words flow out of her like a confession and watched carefully for something like a memory to present itself in him.

"What might it mean?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, and that's what scares me the most," Serena sighed knowing that the memories were far away.

A knock at the door startled Ami out of her brooding.

"Can I help you?" Ami asked as three men stood before her.

"Is Serena home?" Seija asked knowing Ami didn't remember them for who they really were.

"Yes, come in," Ami said and then turned toward the kitchen. "Serena, is there a reason you would have pop stars coming to visit?" She asked loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Serena jumped off the floor and passed by Darien, dropping Luna as she went.

"Hello," Serena stated and smiled as she moved into the common room and Darien followed her.

"Serena, we need to talk to you, if that's at all possible," Yaten said trying to be as vague as he could but also being entirely serious.

"What are you hiding?" Ami asked worry in her voice once more. "What is going on, Serena?"

"I don't know, I hope it's nothing, but I'll tell you all about it when I get back," Serena stated and rushed for the door, "Luna, come!" she called and the cat appeared from the kitchen and bounded after Serena and the three men as they fled.

"Serena, come back, wait!" Ami yelled as she rushed forward but Serena was already running after the 'pop stars'. "What is going on?" she cried.

"Should we follow her?" Darien asked and there was urgency in his voice as the apartment door slammed shut.

"What can we do?" Ami asked helplessly and threw up her hands. "She's hiding something and if she doesn't want us to know then we wont. I just have to sit here and worry all night! What else can we do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going after her. If something happens, I'll call you," Darien stated and moved toward the door. "At least there will be a doctor on hand should she get into any trouble."

"She's going to be so mad if we get into her business uninvited!" Ami stated trying to stop him. "And you're not making me feel any better about the situation."

"Somethings up, Ami, and she is hiding it, and not well. Don't you see how worried she is and how scared she has become. I'm going to make sure she's not in any trouble," he said, looked down one end of the hall way and then the other as he heard the fire stairwell door click shut.

"Be careful, we don't need you in trouble too," Ami said with a sigh and watched as Darien followed at a distance. "And don't get in her way, or let her know you've followed her. Serena has secrets and if she's not ready to share them, she can have a terrible temper as well."

"I know that temper. I can handle it Ami!" he said and then disappeared into the stairwell.


	4. Three Stars, Two Royals, And A Giant Bug

Chapter 4: Three Stars, Two Royals, and a Giant Bug.

"What did you find?" Serena asked, half out of breath already, as she ran after her friends down the many flights of stairs.

"Bugs," Yaten stated. "Really huge, ugly, bugs."

"And not this planet's usual kind of bugs!" Seiya continued emphatically.

"Something happened, they came out of the meteors, burrowed into the ground and then just grew. They are strong. They are unlike anything we've ever seen, but they don't like the light," Taiki added. "That is the key to this, and maybe our hope of saving this planet before they ravage it. They really don't like the light, and you are the light Serena."

"Now that it's dark, they are back and more spread out. Who knows what they are doing under the city, but as soon as it gets dark they come back to the surface. There are more now then there were last night and they're bigger," Seiya added as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "We might want to be better prepared for this, because we can't do this alone. There are just too many of them."

Serena nodded and from the folds of her blouse she retrieved the magical locket that had remained dormant for many years.

Darien was shocked at what he saw. He watched, dumbstruck, as the young and beautiful university student transformed into the stuff of comic books, and the men who had come to fetch her, the Pop Stars as Ami had called them, turned into woman before his eyes.

"That's impossible!" He gasped under his breath but recovered as the four of them rushed down the street and out of sight. In the place where she had transformed stood a single red rose. Captivated by the beauty of it, Darien reached for it and flashes of memories and past lives glistened in his mind. Something deep within him told him he had to follow, had to help if he could, and so Darien joined the hunt for whatever these magical people were looking for.

Following at a distance, Darien kept to the shadows as the world, as he thought he knew it, gave way to magical girls and giant insects, and all manners of chaos. Then the whispers of Elysian and his name, Endymion, something like a memory or a flash in the darkness brought a notion into his head and he knew he would protect her at all costs, but the memories were fuzzy, like a dream he had dreamed for all eternity, and he didn't know how he would help them.

"Eww!" Sailor Moon cried as she and her friends rounded a corner, following only the sound of the chaos, as she slipped on a trail of slime that the insect they'd been following left as they crawled through the streets of downtown. The insects appeared to be burrowing up out of the ground and back to the surface for all to see and there were many people around to see them. Many people, and this time the insects began to attack.

"Watch out!" Sailor Star Maker yelled and grabbed Sailor Moon as she slipped across the asphalt and nearly fell into one of the giant holes in the street.

"It goes on forever!" Sailor Moon gasped as her friend still held her back and pulled her away from the edge, and they looked down into the cavern below. "Thank you for catching me."

"Anytime, Princess!" Star Maker winked and rushed after her teammates.

"Sailor Moon, try something!" Sailor Star Healer ordered as they rounded another corner and found their friends at the mercy of a giant slug like creature with a shell like a beetle and the head of a house fly.

"Nothing we throw at it is working," Sailor Star Fighter yelled and dodged as the creature that looked like it should have been slow, sped forward in an attack and sprayed toxic looking green goo at the two Stars before it.

"Why did it have to be bugs?" Sailor Moon grumbled under her breath as she reached for the tiara.

The tiara flew straight and true, a glowing tail of golden moon dust flashed before their eyes but the tiara clanged against the alien bug's exoskeleton and the creature reared back angrily by the sudden assaulting light and charged at the young woman who stood dumbstruck in the street.

"It didn't work," Sailor Moon gasped and then screamed.

"Watch Out!" The Three Light yelled as the bug zipped toward Sailor Moon and let out a roar unlike any earthly animal.

Serena screamed again as she dodge the speedy alien monster and hit the nearest building, and before she knew what was happening a jet of green slime was flying in her direction and she froze, her arms up before her face to block the brunt of the toxic attack.

Suddenly she felt arms pulling her in and pushing off of the building to dodge the slime. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see who had come to her rescue. The green goo was oozing over Darien's shoulder and down his forehead, sizzling and steaming as it burned.

"You have to get out of here, it's not safe. You're going to get hurt. It's burning you," Sailor Moon stated fearfully as she pushed Darien away and the monster roared again and tried to attack a second time, but both of them jumped out of the way and the Stars hit it with all the power they could muster.

"You have some explaining to do, Serena!" Darien stated as he got up and rushed to her side again, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up to help her run into the shadows of an alley.

"How do you know?" Serena gasped.

"No time to argue about it now!" Darien answered and pushed her forward as the Monster appeared in the alley and rushed toward them again, angrier than ever.

They burst into another street and moved to take cover behind a parked car as the Stars caught up to the beast.

"Stay here!" Serena warned Darien as she jumped out in front of the monster again and hit it with an attack from her Eternal Tiare.

The light caused the monster to scream in pain and then the monster exploded as green slime and tiny miniature versions of it's former self fled back underground.

"That's not going to be good," Star Fighter stated as she came forward dripping with goo and ripping mini monsters off of her body and stomping them under foot. "This small we can kill them but whats the use? They'll be back by the millions in a day or two."

"You just made millions more of them," Healer added with a sigh and shivered as she brushed a mini off her shoulder. "This is not good, not at all, and we are useless against the big ones."

"And that wasn't the last of them. We're going to have to face it, we can't handle this alone," Maker chimed in, breathing deeply. "We don't even know what kind of alien we're dealing with here. In all our searching, all of our travels through the cosmos, we never saw anything like this."

"We've got to find out what we are dealing with. I'll put Luna and Artemis on it right away," Sailor Moon said and sighed. "We have to regroup," She added and folded her hands and shut her eyes.

Prayerfully Sailor Moon faded away and the crescent of the moon family appeared on her forehead as the silver crystal appeared before her. Gravity seemed to stop as she levitated off the ground. The clouds in the sky parted and a brilliant full moon appeared overhead as if the sun itself had risen and bathed the earth in light. Angry roars and screeching cries filled the air as the light erupted from the crystal. A brilliant white light bathed everything and then, all at once, eight coloured beams of light shot out of the crystal and into the night sky. Then Serena collapsed to the ground. Her form returned to it's original state; the young beautiful student. The crystal disappeared, gravity returned, and Serena's street cloths covered her body once more.

Darien rushed out from behind the car and gathered her into his arms.

"Serena, wake up! What have you done? Serena?" Darien pleaded until the young woman's eyes fluttered opened and he touched the ring that had slipped out from the secret place near her heart and twinkled in the remanence of the light she'd created.

"I think I'm a little rusty," Serena confessed and Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "It's been a very long time since I've had to be a princess, and a saviour."

"Whatever you've done, the monsters have retreated," Healer stated as they came forward again.

"All seems quiet, but this can't be the end of it," Maker added.

"Until you've got your strength back, and help from the others, you might not want to use the crystal like that," Fighter finished. "But then again, as always, I'm sure you're in the doctor's perfectly capable hands."

"We'll make sure all is quiet and report back to you tomorrow in the daylight. All we know for sure, about this enemy, is that these things do not like the light," Healer said as the three lights stood before Darien and Serena. "It's our one advantage, but I don't know how we are going to track them."

Serena nodded, and shaking, she stood with Darien's help.

"We will have help, wont we?" Maker asked before they left to do the clean up.

"Yes, you will," Darien stated before Serena could answer and much to Serena's surprised he pulled the red rose from his coat pocket. "We will bring the guardians back together. We just need a little time."

"We will try to buy you as much as we can, Prince, but we do not know how much that can be," Seiya said and the three Stars bowed to the royals before them.

"Three of our sailors are near enough to be brought back to their consciousness. We will have help," Darien said before Serena could open her mouth to say anything. He shot her a stern look and the Stars nodded to him and disappeared into the darkness that was returning. "What have you done, Serena?" he asked when they were finally alone.

"I tried to give you every opportunity to have a life away from this one," Serena answered and brushed herself off, tucking the ring back into the folds of her blouse, with the locket that was the source of her power, and looked back to him defiantly.

"And you made that choice for all of us, without asking?" He accused, hurt and confusion flooding in around him as the ring he's lovingly bestowed upon her was hidden away again.

"You made the choice when you left," Serena huffed but sighed and regained herself. "I'm sorry, I don't pretend to know or understand all of the powers of the Silver Crystal, but it was my wish that you, and all the rest of our friends, should not have to remember the future that you'd seen, so that you might live out your dreams and aspirations without consideration of what we may or may not become."

"We should have been married by now. We should have had a life together!" Darien stated in shock and something like anger. "Your purpose in life was mine and you've let me wander, you've been wandering alone."

"Maybe in the past when we were on another path, but the ripples have changed everything. I can hope for the better. I can hope that we don't have to live the lives that the future had shown us. I can hope that we'd set things right, brought order to some of the chaos and taken the burden from the shoulders of the people I love the most. I've seen my future and looking at my future self, I didn't like her and I hated the things that I did to the people under the power of the Crystal. I forced our daughter to be young forever. That's not right. I don't want to be a dictator. I don't want to bring destruction to this planet. I don't want to take away their free will. I want them to live, and not like this. So yes, I asked the Crystal to make us all forget," Serena said as tears welled in her eyes and she forced the sob to remain secure in her heart.

"And it worked?" He asked harshly.

"On everyone but me!" She answered as she raised her head, stood taller, and set her resolve. "I watched, proudly, as all of my friends lived their lives and became exactly what they wished to be, without having to follow me blindly into danger just because it was once my destiny."

Darien stopped and stared at her for a long moment. Shook his head. Took in a deep breath and sighed it out to calm himself down. He was angry, but he understood what Serena had sacrificed for him and for all the people who would have been her loyal and devoted servants, without question or thought for themselves.

"I don't want to be a Princess, not here in this world or this time. I just want to know that I have done the right thing, and let people live," Serena said and looked at her hands. "And now I have to take it all away again," she sighed and shook her head. "Because there is a new danger, and a new threat to our survival and your planet."

"You've grown up a lot, Serena, but you should never have had to burden yourself. We could have done this together, we could have gone forward as one," He said as his emotions got the better of him and the pull toward her became even stronger.

"You were gone, following your dream. I was the only one left," She said with a smile. "And look at you, a Doctor, well respected. You are on your path, stay on it's course."

"You were my dream and I did it for you. I did it so that I might provide a life, a good, stable, life for you. I always knew I would come back for you. That ring was my promise and my vow, that I would never leave you alone and that we would walk together. What about your dreams, and the life you wanted?" He asked.

"I don't know what I have to dream about," Serena answered. "What is there for me? Who am I and what am I to make of myself. I have my good qualities and my bad qualities, just like everyone else, but who am I really and why should my life be spelled out for me?" She asked with a shake of her head. "You want me to say that you were alway my path, that I would die all over again because I was nothing without you, but this life, this place and time, showed me that death was just an easy way out! and that I can be something else. I need to find me, and what I really mean in this world, because I don't know, I never knew, I was always just a princess in line to take over," she said with a deep sigh and turned her eyes away from the hurt on his face. "I'm not sad to not know what my dreams are because I want to live and figure them out. I don't know how to dream anymore because I know what my future is supposed to be and I don't like it, and at the same time, we've changed the course of that future when we chose not to banish the chaos completely. Free will. We have it," she added and stood a little taller. "We have the opportunity to live by it and figure things out as we go. We have a chance for happiness on our own terms, or rather we did. We know that evil is still out there and that one day we will face it again, in some form or another, but I don't want that to be the only thing we live for." She finished her speech, took a deep breath and set her resolve.

"You've lived all this time knowing what was, what is, and what could have been, while the rest of us have moved on and made something of ourselves. How lonely it must have been for you..." He said after a long silence as he let the anger and the hurt sweep over him and move away, and his mind settled back on her once more.

"I was happy," Serena interrupted before he could continue. "I was content and at peace with what I had asked for because I knew that there was peace and happiness found in the dreams of my friends. I just didn't know where to go on my own, and I'm still looking. That's all part of the grand adventure. I have friends, some came back, some are new, some have no idea what I did or can do. I was happy and simple, and living in a way that would have carried me on into the future. But things change, and I can't stop them from doing that because it is what I asked for, " she finished sadly once more and turned away. "I really have to find Luna and set her to work on this. The sooner it is over, the sooner we can go back to living. I'm sorry," She added and then took off running.

"Serena, come back!" Darien called after her but she'd already disappeared around a building. "I came back, I am back, and she runs from me," he said to himself and sighed before turning down a different street and heading back in the direction of Serena and Ami's apartment.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Serena ran and ran until she was sure that Darien hadn't followed her, and then she ducked into a community garden when she was sure she was alone. There she wept. She wept for the planet, for the past and the future, she wept for the people caught in the middle because of the decisions she'd made, but most of all her sorrow was overwhelming for Darien and their friends, and the end of the peace that had come too soon. Everything she'd done seemed like a mistake and as her own memories, ones she'd tried to push away, flooded back in around her. She realized how selfish she'd been and just how lonely she'd made her world. It was her fault, and he had come back for her.

His eyes had burrowed into her, even before the danger, and though he'd seemed angry, at first, that faded to sympathy, guilt, pity and disappointment. All the things she had not wanted to be, not to him. She wanted him to see her as strong, successful, proud, accomplished, so much more than that girl he left behind, but she'd failed somehow. She was, in his eyes, trying desperately to escape the future that she'd seen. Her future self whom she'd judged and disapproved of, and somehow had still managed to trap her own people into a life that they had not chosen. She'd thrown away that life that was theirs, the daughter that was a gift from the future but who may never exist now. She was on that path to becoming what she feared and disliked. The woman in the deepest darkness of her own soul. Now, because he blamed her for taking his past from him, and because he could see that she had failed in what she had thought was good, it hit her, he felt sorry for her and he was disappointed in what she had done. And yet, he wasn't as disappointed as she was with herself.

"I don't want to be that Neo Queen!" She sobbed aloud. "I need to change, please help me to change." She prayed in absolute anguish.

His plan had always been to come back to her and to build a life together but she took that away from him. Always thinking he'd be better off following his own heart, but his heart lead to her, or should have, had she not taken that away from him. And so she wept. She wept for the mistakes and the things she'd done, believing they were for the greater good, but alway having done them for selfish reasons. All that she had done, as she was seeing it now, was putting her right back on the path she wanted to escape.

"They are all going to hate me now," she sobbed to herself thinking of the disruption that this would mean for their lives. "Not just Darien, but all of them."

Serena stayed for a long time in the garden, surrounded by roses, as she cried, and then, just as it always had been, it was time to carry on. Still feeling sad she walked on to a place she'd known at lot as a young lady. She tapped on the glass of the old arcade and waited. Luna appeared in the shadows, followed by Artemis, and Serena knelt down to talk to them.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

Serena nodded, "the Stars have never seen anything like it in their travels. Something has moved into our galaxy from beyond. The good news is that the creatures do not like the light but destroying them isn't that easy. My tiara did nothing, and when I hit it with a stronger attack, it exploded and showered million of miniatures onto us. Those retreated into the earth and I fear they will be back, bigger and much more aggressive, in very little time. We could squash them when they were smaller but many escaped back underground," She explained.

"And you used the crystal?" Luna asked.

"We saw the Light," Artemis added.

"I didn't know what else to do. People were in danger and too many had seen what we were trying to do. It's been too long and every thing was happening too fast," Serena explained sadly.

"You did what was right, and you bought us some more time. We'll see what we can do," Luna tried to reassure her but she could tell that something else was wrong. "What happened, Serena? What are you not telling me?" she asked before Serena could flee.

"Darien saw everything. He remembers," She answered, crestfallen and ashamed.

"It was inevitable, Serena, you know that, and now it is time to awaken the others. Our peacefulness is over," Luna said to try and comfort her.

"I know," Serena sighed and turned to leave, "you'll contact me if you find anything to help, won't you?" she asked.

"You're not going home?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"I will, but just not yet," Serena answered. "I think I just need to breathe, and to be alone for a while."

"Be careful," Luna said and sighed, and watched as Serena sulked off into the shadows.

Serena had walked a good distance, after leaving Luna and Artemus, and made her way into places that were familiar to her from a time when this was her life. As the evening wore on, she walked past the schools where all had changed. It was the place where her life took a huge turn and the truth of who she was came out. She remembered the good times, the friendships she'd made and the joys that they'd know, and she remembered the heart ships and horrors, the deaths and the great evils that followed her through those young years.

As she walked through the old familiar places, more and more of her own memories and fears came forward. Days had been spend wandering these streets and night were filled with defending them. She remembered festivals, celebrations, and school work, all capped off with card monsters, star seeds, sleep inducing plants, and tangles of shattering webs. She remembered heart breaking lies and spells that pulled them apart, but most of all she remembered the deaths and the deep unending silence.

Serena passed the park where she and Darien would meet and remembered losing him to Beryl only to save him and to have him push himself away. She remembered too many times, saving each other only to be put in danger for one another, and then the memories of their past lives and tragedies. Everything about them had been tragic, and yet they fought for a love so strong that it even broke through the powers of the crystal.

Finally she walked down the familiar street and saw the light on in the kitchen window of her family home, and before she knew what she was doing, she moved to the door and knocked.

"Serena," her mother gasped when she answered the door, "what are you doing here, and at this hour?"

"I...I wanted to make sure you and dad were all right after all the weird things that have been happening," Serena said as she struggled to find the answer to the question deep in her heart.

"And you didn't think to call? It would have been easier," her mother giggled slightly as she lead her daughter into the house and sat her down at the kitchen table.

When Serena remained silent her mother's mood changed, and placing a cup of tea before her daughter she sat down and looked at her with much concern in her eyes, "what happened Serena?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't know mom. I feel so lost, like I've done nothing in my life but walk through it, pushed onward by what I have to do but never choosing for myself. Like my path has been predetermined, and although I know what it is going to be, I can't do anything to change it. What if I don't like it, and never have, but it's all that I have? Like I'm screaming at the sky and nothing is heard because this is just the way it's meant to be. What am I doing with my life? Am I living or am I just reconciled to it and the way it will be? Have I given up?"

"You've always been a silly girl, Serena, but never a stupid one. This isn't like you, you're always cheerful. Your heart must be very heavy tonight," her mother said as she reached out and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "You've made good choices. You've made dear and everlasting friendships, and you've made your father and I very proud. We know that your path hasn't ended, but we are excited to see where it leads you. If you don't think it's the right path, you can change it. Don't despair, it's all in your power to change."

"But what have I done that has made you proud?" She asked sadly.

"You've found your own path and become your own person. You've gone further in school than either of us had ever imagined. You have a job and your own place, and you have great compassion for others and concern for the ones whom you hold dear. Sometimes, maybe, too much and you forget about yourself, but your actions are pure and true. You've always followed your heart. You are not selfish or conceited, that is for certain, but if you have a fault at all it may be that you do not take care of yourself the way you do your friends," her mother answered. "There are people in your world so much more important then yourself, and that is noble, but you have to take care of you as well, Serena."

Serena sank into herself and held the cup of hot tea in her hands. If only her mother knew how selfish she believed herself to be. She truly had the weight of the world on her shoulders, not just the overwhelming feeling of it.

"It's not entirely a bad thing, Serena. It's a noble quality but there is something else bothering you. I know, I'm your mother, I can tell you aren't telling me the whole story," Her mother cooed softly.

"Do you remember Darien?" Serena whispered.

"That tall boy, older than you by several years? I think the last you'd mentioned him he was going to be a doctor. Is that the one?" her mother asked.

"He is one, now, a doctor, and a very good one, and now he's back home," Serena answered and nodded.

"And you are bothered by this?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"There was a time, mom, when he and I were secretly engaged, or at least I think we were," she said and for the first time took the chain from around her neck and removed it. She placed it, and the ring, in the middle of the table, between herself and her mother, and tears filled her eyes. "We didn't tell you because I was far too young then to even contemplate marriage, but it doesn't matter now because he left, went to school so far away and we lost contact. Things kind of crumbled. But now he's back and I can't imagine what he might think of me. Little, young, Serena, still the school girl and nothing more."

"Oh Serena," her mother gasped as she stared at the ring and the revelation from so long ago.

"It was for the best. He followed his dreams and I would have never stood in the way of those dreams. That's not fair. But now he's back and I don't know what to do," she said as the tears overflowed and rolled slowly down her cheek, one at a time.

"Have you spoken with him?" Her mother asked as she moved closer to her crying child.

"We have, in public and civilly enough, but things have changed. He seems so far beyond me now," she answered. "I don't even know why I still wear this..." Her words trailed away as she moved the gold chain along the table top in swills and patterns as fidgety as her composure.

"Maybe they haven't changed that much, maybe it's time that you fought for something for yourself. You are a grown woman now, no need for secret engagements. You go out into that world and be happy. You can do that Serena. You don't need permission," her mother said. "And if you still love him, go and tell him that."

Serena smiled but it faded quickly.

"I know it's not as easy as that, Serena, but the first steps have already been made. You've spoken with him and maybe he loves you still. You'll never know unless you go after him. He's a doctor now, I'm sure you're father would have no qualms with a doctor," her mother said playfully to try and cheer her up.

Serena laughed and then broke with tears once more.

"Oh sweetie, how long has it been?" Her mother asked soothingly.

"Years, I wasn't finished High School when he left. Too long..."

"No, never too long. We must have hope. He came back," she cooed.

"What kind of wife would I make?" Serena asked and dried her tears.

"I raised you right!" Her mother stated proudly. "I've taught you everything that I can. Sometimes you were reluctant to learn, but you did. So I believe you'd made a very good wife, but Serena, don't lose your independence either. You need to find balance in this crazy life because this is what has been dealt to you and you have to manage it. Only do what is right for you. Follow your heart and if he's not the one, then you cannot force it. Be happy. Be my happy, cheerful, Serena again. Choose happiness, and don't give up your own dreams for someone else's."

"You're right. I need balance and I need to live for today rather than worrying about the future," Serena said and took another deep breath to calm herself down.

"It's so far off, my darling, and yet so close," her mother said wistfully.

"Every step we take leads us closer, and yet, ripples in the path are there to push it away," Serena said metaphorically.

"So live for today, but cherish yesterday, and hope for tomorrow," her mother said, smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you awake, mom. Thank you for the tea," Serena said as she glanced at the wall clock and stood from her place at the table. "I should go, but thank you for the talk. I needed it."

"Why don't you stay tonight? You look exhausted, Serena, and you'll only be worse off by the time you finally make it all the way back home," her mother made the invitation knowing and seeing the fatigue in her daughter.

"I am very tired," Serena admitted

"Your room is as you left it. Stay and feel better in the morning," she ordered.

"Thank you, mom," Serena nodded and climbed the stairs to her childhood room.

"This is why I'm here. Now off to bed with you."


	6. Rei's Reasoning

Chapter 6: Rei's Reasoning

Serena awoke the following morning to the sun spilling into her childhood window. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately, in the comfort and safety of this house, where she had always felt safety, love, and acceptance. As strange as it was with all of her powers, this place was safe, not because of magic or crystals but because it was home. Queen Serenity had given her the most profound gift when she sent the kingdom to be reborn on earth, she gave each and every one of her subjects the opportunity to have lives, true, deep, and enriched by the people around them. These people, in this house, would always be Serena's family and the love magic that she gained, the true power of the silver Crystal, was deeper and brighter because Serena had known love here.

She was greeted in the kitchen once more by her mother and her father as she came down the stairs quietly taking in all of the familiar sights and sounds of the place. The family pictures on the wall, the old sofa that they'd had forever, even the curtains that she had once tried to steal to make a dress out of. Everything was apart of the memory and the comfort. Sailor Moon wasn't in this house, only Serena had lived here, and she hoped that in the forgotten parts of their soldier life, that her friends had managed to keep all the memories of their lives on earth with family.

"Sleep well sweetie? Your mother said you just needed a little home and a good talk with your mom. I hope all is well and that you feel better," her father said as he looked over to the top of his morning newspaper. "You look as beautiful as ever, my baby girl. A talk with mom, just what you needed as far as I can see."

"I did sleep well and mom is right all the time. All I needed was a little home," Serena answered cheerfully as she kissed his cheek.

"I made you breakfast. What time do you have to be at school?" her mother asked as Serena took a seat with her father. Everything about this moment felt so familiar and warm. Like the life she longed to get back to.

"No classes today, only lab work this afternoon," she answered cheerfully.

"Then you have time to enjoy breakfast with us and head out without a worry or a care," her father continued, "besides, we can't let your mother have all the parental fun! I feel like every girl needs her father from time to time as well."

"Exactly," Serena giggled, "so dad, how's retirement?"

"Best job I've ever had but I fear I'm driving your mother crazy with all this free time," He answered.

"He's hardly home!" her mother protested. "I'd be so happy to see him more, and to have him do a thing or two around the house."

"I do miss the pace, and with all the weird stuff happening around town, think of the stories I could be covering!" He said ignoring his wife's jabs. "I am still writing freelance, and a book. Did your mother tell you I was writing a book?"

"Meteors and earthquakes, are really not that interesting dad," Serena teased. "You need a hobby, and I'm glad you found it in a book, but don't write about those things. It will never sell."

"Oh and giant bugs," he stated and threw down the news paper, "strange things are happening on this planet and I am going to write all about. It may be more fiction than real life, but most people wouldn't believe this if it hit them in the face. Magical girls from the moon, bugs of alien origins, it will be a best seller for sure."

"I hate bugs," Serena shivered.

"Always have," her mother laughed.

"How's Sammy doing, have you heard from him?" Serena asked to change the subject on her father.

"Oh yes, he says he's very happy designing video games. You grew out of that, but your brother did not," her mother said, almost sang.

"But he's making a career out of it so we can't complain," her father countered. "I tried one of those games once and got motion sickness, I don't know how he does it."

"More than can be said for me," Serena sighed. "I'm still stuck in a rut with no future in sight. What am I going to do with myself, momma?"

"You'll figure it out one day," her mother said wistfully, "and one day I'll tell all my friends that my daughter is the one saving the planet."

"What?" Serena practically shrieked.

"I have high hopes that one day you'll figure out how to stop global warming and save us all Serena. It's a feeling deep in my soul. You'll be greater than all of us," her mother said with stars in her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, I'm not that smart," Serena laughed awkwardly.

"You'll make a difference, Serena, I know it. Now eat up," her mother said, pecked her on the cheek and sat down at the table as well. "I don't like how skinny you look. Have you been eating?"

"All the time, I feel like it's all I do!" Serena laughed and gratefully accepted the food from her mother.

"And what about sleep, you can't be getting near enough of that with those long hours at the diner and school," Her father scolded.

"Dad, you sound like my roommate. I sleep whenever I can, mostly at the library," Serena protested but laughed at herself.

"Some things never change," her parents said together and then laughed at themselves.

"I should try and take better care of myself, and that's probably why I was so emotional last night. Over tired," Serena said thoughtfully. "Things always seem less enormous when you're well rested."

"You need to rest, and do something for yourself. Is money a problem? Do you need some money?" her father asked.

"No, I am doing just find for money. I've budgeted fairly well, and with a roommate, the bills are paid," she answered and the responsible nature brought prideful tears to her parents eyes.

"But do you need to go shopping. Maybe you and your mother should go out today," her father offered. "Or a spa, would you like to go to the spa with your Ma?"

"I really should get to school and do some work before my labs, as much as I would love to take your money and go shopping with mom, and relax," Serena smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"So responsibly, whatever happened to my flighty little girl?" her mother asked wistfully.

"She grew into a woman," her father answered and shook his head.

"We're getting so old!" Her mother cried.

"No, you two, I'm still that girl at heart, I swear! I just finally learned how to be responsible," Serena said with a laugh, "why don't you two go to the spa together. Spend some time with one another and spend your money on each other. It will be good for you!"

"Never thought of doing something like that," her father said almost excitedly.

"There, mom!" Serena said and giggled. "Dad's gonna take you out today and pamper you!"

"Then you best be off, make us proud, but remember, if you need me, I'll be here for you," her mother said with a smile that reach from ear to ear. "Look at you giving us advice now!"

"Thank you so much, mom. Dad," Serena said as she hugged her parents and was shown out of the house. "Enjoy the beautiful day," she added cheerfully as she ran off down the street.

"Look at her go, like old time," her father said lovingly to his wife and then they returned into their home.

After a lovely, relaxing breakfast with her parents, Serena headed out, back into all her troubles and walked toward her regular bus stop, the same one she caught since she was young. It would take her into the centre of the city and from there she would catch a connection that would take her to her apartment. As she walked she passed the stairs that lead up to the Cherry Hill Temple and much to her shock and surprise, she looked up to see Rei staring down at her. Like she'd been waiting the whole time and knew that Serena would be there.

Hesitantly, Serena waved, and the beautiful, serious, woman summoned her up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'll miss my bus," Serena said politely.

"Forget the bus, you have some explaining to do, Serena," Rei stated and grabbed her arm. "Last night there was a flash of light and this landed in my lap. What did you do, Serena? What has happened?" She demanded angrily as she waved a glittering new transformation pen in Serena's face and steered her toward the quiet of the temple walls.

"I need your help. There is a new threat and...well...it's time," Serena answered darkly.

"Yeah, that's obvious, but this wasn't the only thing traveling in the flash of light. Why had I forgotten everything?" Rei asked. "I've been at the sacred fire all night, trying to make sense of things, but it keeps showing me you."

"Because you deserved to live life without the darkness," Serena answered.

"Damnit Serena, I have lived a quiet life but you still know how to get on my nerves. Come, I'm going to change and you're going to explain everything," Rei demanded.

"Wait, have you seen anything in the fire?" Serena asked.

"Visions that now make sense, yes, but had you let me be, I could have helped you a long time ago. These visions have been tormenting me for months, and only now, with the light from last night, do I understand them."

"What can you tell me?" Serena asked sheepishly.

"You have no idea what we're dealing with, do you?" Rei asked as she spun on her now. "These past few nights have only just been the beginning. A great evil is coming, if it's not already here."

"How?"

"They are evolving," Rei said and there was fear in her voice. "Into what, I can't tell."

"They cannot come into the light," Serena said in shock.

"For now," Rei warned, "but they will and we need to be ready. Tell me you've gathered the others."

"Some are very far away, others are near enough to ask for help," Serena answered.

"And all have been in the darkness just like I was?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's no way to be prepared for the evils we knew would some day come back for us," Rei said as she paced in the room that had always been hers.

"It's also no way to live your life, just waiting for the next evil, the next battle. It's a very dark path to walk forever. I wanted you to be happy, oblivious, to find your own way in the world and not follow me, because I don't know what is right. I don't know how to lead. I don't have any choices in this matter, but you can," Serena protested.

"So you did it for our own good without giving us the choice?" Rei asked as she stopped and stared down at her forgotten friend.

"No, the choice to follow your dreams was your own. The memories of our past actions were in the keeping of the crystal. I didn't take them away. You chose to move on and put those things behind you, and so I asked the crystal helped you forget," Serena explained. "You have all of your other memories don't you? The ones that matter, at least."

"Forget, like we never lived through it?" Rei said angrily. "I've had magic all my days, and this was just confusing. You know what I am and what I was before I was a Sailor Soldier."

"Yes, I did, and so did you," Serena protested. "I didn't pick and choose what you forgot, it just went as you went on."

"Then it wasn't a choice, not one I would have made of my own free will," Rei said.

"I didn't want you to choose to neglect your dreams for me. I wanted you to choose you and what was to be made in your future," Serena said.

"It is my purpose and my destiny to protect you and I have vowed to that. My choice was made long ago and I was reconciled to it. That didn't mean I wasn't going to be my own person, but I was going to find a way to do it all. We all could have lived and still known, and helped each other out," Rei said as she forced herself to calm down.

"Well it doesn't matter now because your memories are back and our peace is over," Serena huffed.

"That's not the point, Serena."

"I see that now," Serena said, down cast and embarrassed.

"We will restore peace, and you will never take a part of me away again. Understand?" Rei asked forcefully.

"Yes."

"Good, then we can move on and I forgive you," Rei said and quickly changed into more civilian style clothing.

"Thank you."

"You're not supposed to go at this alone, you know that! We've been years apart and why, because you thought it was right and unselfish of you. I missed my friends. I miss them even more now that I remember them but I have missed them, you, all these years never really knowing why, or who, or how. It was tormenting. Something was missing all along," Rei explained as they moved out of the temple once more.

"I've missed you too," Serena admitted. "It's been a long, trying time."

"All right, we have plenty of time to be sappy later, for now, we have sailor business to attend to," Rei set her resolved and lead the way down the temple steps.


	7. Together But Worlds Apart

Chapter 7: Together But Worlds Apart

Much of the bus ride was spent in discussion of the previous evening; what was seen, heard and done. Rei listened carefully and contemplated everything that Serena was saying before she spoke.

"How do you feel about everything Serena?"

She shook her head in response. "I feel like that fourteen year girl all over again. A part of me wanted it to be nothing more than a memory, a nightmare, a figment of my imagination, but that would have been wishful thinking. I should have known better. A part of me wanted all of it to have been completely fantastical, a dream, false, whatever, but I've always known and never come to terms with it. I feel stuck, like everyone is counting on me, even if they don't know it. I feel out of place. Broken. Alien. I'm the real freak in all of the freaky."

"So why not use the crystal to forget?" Rei asked and there was deep seeded concern in her looks.

"I tried. It doesn't work. I can use it for others, to save others, for the good of others but that has to be my sacrifice. Just as it was Queen Serenity's sacrifice for us. I am now the keeper of the crystal, and so, it does not work for me," she explained.

"How alone you've been all this time, Serena. That's terrible," Rei said sadly.

"I was happy, Rei. I took great pride in knowing all the things everyone has been able to accomplish was because they didn't have to worry about me. I hated that it was your job to protect me because I am a princess. I'd rather see you happy, and most of you are, or were. Lita runs a restaurant, it's so popular you can hardly get into it. She let me in once because we were school friends. Mina moulds the new generation of starlets. She was on TV and in movies, and she's off living that Hollywood life. Ami is a doctor, along with Darien. They save lives without magic. The Stars have found a home here and Hamara and Michelle are so happy together. You have Chad and were able to focus on life and love, and temple is thriving and you're so lucky to still have Grandpa. Trista runs the clock shop down town and Hotaru is top of her class, active, bright, and cherished. Life goes on and it's beautiful to see."

"But you are stuck," Rei said, almost whispered.

"Yeah, but I have had an opportunity to grow up and to work. To be normal. I appreciate all that I have and I'm happy here. I'm no ruler, clearly, I've made poor decisions when it comes to the greater good but I live, I have friends, and I finally learned how to study. I'm kinda good at it now. I still don't know where I want education to take me. It can't teach me how to be a princess, and that's fine, but I have to eventually choose a career. And in due time, or so I thought. So if I can avoid it, I'd rather not be anything other than normal," she said and looked out the window of the bus longingly. "But that's not possible now. I'll always have to fight or wait for the next great threat. This is my curse, and someday I'll have to lead. I just hope that it's not any time soon," she said and sighed again, a great, desperate sigh of discontent.

The bus stopped down the block from the apartment and Rei and Serena walked the rest of the way together. The street was peaceful and quiet, but as they reached the front of the building, a flash of blue and white startled them before they realized who it was.

"Where have you been?" Ami scolded. "Darien and I have been looking everywhere for you. The trauma centres. The streets. The university. After last night we feared the worst. Where have you been?"

"I went to my parents house," Serena confessed. "I just needed some time to wrap my head around this whole new situation. I'm sorry."

"I can't deal with this, I mean, I know I have to, but I have to work!" Ami threw up her hand. "Please don't do anything insane before I get home and you can explain this whole situation to me, in depth!" She added and waved her new transformation pen in Serena's face before darting toward the entrance to the parking garage. "And I don't appreciate you lying to me, Serena!" She added just before she disappeared.

"That was not the calm, collected, Ami I once knew," Rei commented with a visible shake of her head.

"It's been this residency," Serena said with a shrug. "She's calm under certain circumstances but residence has been hard on our Ami, and the trauma centre isn't kind."

"So she had her memories?" Rei asked.

"No," Serena shook her head. "Well some of them, as I'm sure you did as well. She remembers that we met at school. I was looking for a roommate and she happened to call the number on my flyer. She's been a great roommate ever since, but other than that, nothing."

"Why haven't you and Darien moved in together?" Rei asked.

"Darien left too," Serena said awkwardly.

"Wait, so you and he..."

"Not until yesterday," Serena confessed to stop Rei from actually saying it. "I hadn't seen him in years, and then out of the blue he waltzed into my diner."

"I find that the most shocking thing in this whole situation," Rei confessed. "You and he are soul mates, made and bound to each other."

"Life goes on, people change, we're all different from those kids we were when we defeated Galaxia." Serena said sadly.

"You, Serena. You've changed. You beat Galaxia and gave her a chance to change for the better. Defeat is the wrong word for that situation. You had compassion," Rei corrected her friend.

"And is that what I am to do now with this new threat? I have to have compassion for these creatures, or is this going to be another battle to the death. I'm not that young girl anymore. I don't think I act the same as I did then. Maybe I'm jaded now. Maybe I'm on my path to becoming that selfish Queen of the future..." Serena said fearfully. "I don't want to be like that. I glimpsed my future and she frightened me more then the enemies we face."

"That future is changed. It will never be what we saw. So you can't be that woman now," Rei said with another shake of her head as Serena lead the way up to the apartment.

Serena stopped at the door, hearing noise inside, and taking the doorknob she opened it slowly to find Darien pacing the length of the space and yelling into the phone. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, apologized to the person on the line and hung up.

"Gathering your soldiers, is that what you've been up to all night?" He asked harshly and angrily. "I came here and I waited for you."

"No, that was never my intention. I went to my parents house, and I happened to meet Rei this morning on my way back," Serena snapped at him, grabbed her school bag from off a chair in the corner and turned back to the door.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair, took in a string of deep breaths and shook his head, "You said your parents were out of town! You lied!"

"You're not my keeper, Doctor," Serena snapped again and regretted it the moment the words were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I should have called, I should have told you the truth, but would you have believed it before last night. Sure now you know, remember, whatever, but I was on the spot them and I'm going to be late now," She said as she sighed and then in one hesitant movement she dashed out the door again.

"Wait where are you going now?" Rei asked and rushed after her.

"I have a lab I'm going to be late for and work this afternoon," Serena answered. "Life goes on, right? It's not going to stop just for me, and I need this job to pay my rent."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Rei asked as she stood in the hallway of the strange building and called after her friend.

"Whatever you want," Serena waved. "That was the whole point!"

"Serena!" Rei's voice was angry and fed up.

"Forget it, Rei, she's gone," Darien said and grabbed his things. "If she doesn't want to talk about it then fine. I'm not wasting my time and neither should you. If she wants to go at this alone, then maybe we should let her," he huffed.

"Well that's a great mindset when we know that we're fighting a new enemy, and it's never been all on her," Rei stated and threw up her hands. "I don't agree with what she did, but I get it, and now it's time that we stand together to prove to her that she had people's best interest at heart, because right now, she's beating herself up about it."

"She just ran off like she has better things to do!" Darien protested loudly and then hushed his voice. "She wants to handle this herself, then let her."

"If you don't recall, we used to balance life and business when we were just children, why would this be any different?" Rei asked. "You of all people..." She trailed off and walked away.

Darien stopped and stared at the young woman for a long moment.

"That's right, we were just children. Cut her some slack, Darien, she didn't deal well then and in her past life her way out was to follow you blindly into death. These are all new and terrifying waters for all of us but mostly for her," Rei explained as she spun back around as her anger toward him erupted. "And from what I understand, from the little she's been able to talk about in the short time I've have my memories, she's been alone - all alone - this time around. She's had all her memories and had to watch us all turn away and forget. You are her soul mate, and you left her here to fend for herself, and she let you forget her, she let you go follow your dreams. Does that sound like the little Serena we knew then? You have no right to be angry with her now," Rei finished her angry rant and walked away down the unfamiliar corridor.

"What are you going to do?" Darien asked more calmly this time as he followed her.

"I'm going to walk down to find Lita's restaurant and then maybe see what I can do to help Luna and Artemis at head quarters. If you have to go to work go. We'll figure out the rest later. We have until nightfall," Rei said with a huff. "If we need you, you can just drop in unexpected. It's kinda your shtick."

"I'll go to head quarters, I already took the day off," he said and resigned himself to her jabs. "You go and see who you can find to help Serena out. You're right, we can't leave it all up to her now."


	8. Gifts Of The Crystal

Chapter 8: Gifts of the Crystal

Serena rushed home before darkness fell knowing full well what was coming. Her shift was an afternoon filled with cleaning tables and listening, covertly, to very anxious conversations about what had happened the previous nights. People's lips rang with the name of Sailor Moon, once more, and every part of it made her uncomfortable.

She arrived to find the apartment deserted. No one was home. The lights were out but a glow came from a place beyond the sofa. Without turning on the lights Serena followed the glow to the couch and pushed it out of the way. On the floor, under the couch, she found a pair of glowing wands, identical to one another, bright gold and glittering with stones of multiple colours. She reached out and grabbed the wands and a flood of energy flashed over her. A whisper in her ear from another world told her what to do and with the wands she too would have new powers to face the coming danger.

Dropping her school things onto the coffee table, Serena nervously glanced out the window at the setting sun. Soon the darkness would be all around them and duty would call once more. Quickly she repacked her bag and left the apartment.

As she made her way back toward the arcade, Serena was stopped by the appearance of Kakyuu and the Three Stars.

"What have you found?" Serena asked as they rushed toward her and ducked into a space between buildings.

"These, do you have any idea what we do with them?" Seiya asked as the four friends held out shining bright star clips.

"They are a gift from the crystal. If you are sure that you want to align with me and my cause, then those should help with this coming enemy and give you new powers to fight them," Serena said as once again she heard the whispers of a past life in the presence of the new power amulets.

"We do, we pledge ourselves to your kingdom. We have our of gratitude to you and your kindness," Kakyuu explained gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me. This isn't my planet either, though I've vowed to protect it and those left of it's former kingdom, but if you are sure then the gifts of the crystal will help," Serena smiled and relief flooded in around her.

"So what do we do now?" Yoten asked as the Stars pocketed the new amulets.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping Luna and Artemis have found something. So I am heading for the arcade," Serena answered sheepishly.

"Is this any time for games?" Taiki asked seriously.

"I'm not that frivolous girl that I once was. The arcade is, and has always been, a cover for our headquarters, and if you plan to fight with me then we had better regroup with the others," Serena answered and lead the way.

"We'll have help this time?" Seiya asked.

"I hope so. They, none of them, seem very happy with me but the planet is in danger so let's hope that the need to work together outweighs their anger toward me," She answered.

"Well, with the shiny new doodads, we might have a fighting chance," Seiya added optimistically. "Let's go. Lead the way, Princess."

"I'm no princess," Serena stated and then headed off once more toward her old stomping grounds.

Once outside the arcade, which had closed hours ago, Serena pounded a code into the security keypad around back and the door slid open for them. They made their way down a long flight of stairs that spiralled into what seemed like forever, after having watched as the floor seemed to dissolve beneath their feet, and once at the bottom they found Darien, Rei, Ami and their two feline guardians.

"Well it's better than nothing," Taiki said with a disappointed sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"We were nomadic and Serena welcomed us back to this planet. We pledge our allegiance to the Moon Kingdom and it's princess," Kakyuu answered.

"I was just happy when they returned and remembered me. Who am I to say if they can stay or if they must go. If it's up to anyone, it's up to Darien," Serena said shortly and dropped the subject.

"We can use all the help we can get and judging by the events of yesterday, I'd say you've been on the front lines this whole time," Darien said as Serena looked away.

"We are here to serve you, Prince," The Stars said in unison and bowed.

"Darien is just fine, please, no formalities here," he said awkwardly.

"So..." Serena started but decided against it and shut her mouth again.

"Darkness is upon us. We don't know what we are truly dealing with but we can't sit around waiting for something to happen," Rei stated as she stood. "I say we go out on patrol and hit the streets."

"I agree," Darien said as he too stood. "I've been cooped up here long enough."

"Then take these and keep in touch," Luna ordered as she motioned to a collection of small gemstones.

"Modern technology at it's best, Luna? Where is the magic in that?" Serena asked teasingly.

"Some modern technology is magic by my standards," Luna huffed in response.

"These ear pieces are connected directly to us here. They are your new communication devices. Keep in contact at all time and we'll monitor your progress," Artemis jumped in. "They will transmit a tracking signal and if anything happens we can also monitor your vitals from here."

"All right, we should likely split up to cover more ground. I'll go with Ami, we should probably have a chat anyway," Rei spoke up as well.

"I'll go with Seiya, and Taiki and Yoten, you two can pair up and form another team," Kakyuu added with a nod as she was handed a gemstone as well.

"I guess that leaves you and I," Darien said as he turned to Serena once more.

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "anyone hear from the others?" She asked to curb the awkwardness and change the subject.

"Mina is on her way. She should be with us by tomorrow. She had to get her affairs in order. Lita is another story," Artemis confessed.

"She flat out refused," Rei announced and darted for the door. "Come on, Ami."

"The others are still dark as far as we can tell and maybe it's for the best. Leave them be until we know what we're dealing with," Ami said as she turned back to Serena. "If we need them, well I guess you know what to do?"

Serena nodded and watched as her six friends left.

"Shall we?" Darien asked when Serena didn't follow.

"What did Lita say?" Serena asked before Darien could walk off.

"I wasn't there, but Rei said she was happy and wasn't going to just give everything that she worked so hard to build, up that easily. Mainly that her past life was far behind her and if she could forget again she would."

"Good for her," Serena smiled. "That was the whole point."

"But Serena, if we don't have the full strength of your soldiers how can we win?" Darien protested.

"We have the Star Lights. They are Sailor Soldiers, and we have all of the power of the Crystal and the gifts that it has given us. We need to trust that it has given us the power that we need. We'll find a way," She explained.

"Is that what this is?" Darien asked as he picked up a jewelled walking stick. "A gift from the crystal."

"We need all the help we can get," Serena said with a knowing smile. "I'm going to assume that the understanding on how to use that came to you when it was presented to you."

"It did."

"Then we're all as well equipped as we can hope to be. Now if we only we knew what we were dealing with."

"We're on it," Luna and Artemis said together.

"And so we should head out as well," Serena said and set her resolve. She climbed the stairs in silence, with Darien following behind her and they moved out of the alley and into the evening streets.


	9. Dreamless

**_A/N: I'm struggling to write this week, specifically this story which is the next one on my list of summer stories to finish. I know where I am going and how I have to get there, but I am having a hard time making myself write. I'm distracted, so I'm going to try posting and fitting it into my update schedule so that I can force myself to write. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, but I'm determined to finish it and it will be updated every week until it's done. Enjoy._**

Chapter 9: Dreamless

Serena and Darien walked together in a statically charged silence, along the familiar streets of their past and their future. First they made their way down town among the neon light and towering building to the places where their first encounters happened. This is the place they were young together, where their past and their new lives came to meet and be together. And this was where they met again and the danger began all over.

These streets were less crowded, shadowed in darkness and scared by the events that had occurred there in the past few days. The deep gaping hole that the creatures had disappeared into was roped off by police tape and construction barriers. There was very little movement around the area and only lights, high up in the building, were the signs of life in this place.

"Why did we come down this way?" Darien asked finally to break the silence between them. "I don't think they will come back this way."

"I don't either," Serena said as she looked over the edge of the hole. Scanning from side to side to check for onlookers, Serena crossed the safety barrier and took a closer look. "But it may give us answered to what we are dealing with, and we can use all the insight we can get at this point, don't you think?" She asked. "It's like our crime scene, we have to investigate it."

"You're not going down there," his voice was full of concern and shock at the actions of the woman before him. And then something came over him, like a revelation. Had this been before, years ago now, he would have followed, dove in head first, but age had changed his perspective on the dangers they faced now and here she was, forward, thoughtful, and determined.

"Well not like this," she said and pulled her locket from a pocket of her jacket. A moment later she'd transformed out of the sight of the buildings and moved deeper into the hole.

Removing the rose from his own pocket, and hesitantly for the first time since regaining his memories, Darien transformed as well and felt the new and old powers wash over him. Memories, more of them, flooded his sense and lessened an overwhelming sense of discomfort that had been gradually materializing this whole time.

He realized just what Serena had been saying. He'd left this life behind to follow his dreams and deep down there was a part of him that wanted to leave it all behind and just do what he'd been educated to do. Had none of this happened he could have carried on blissfully oblivious to the whole ordeal and he would have been happy. But this was now, pulling him back to that life, that young man who walked away and he felt it deep in the pit of his stomach as he held the red rose in the palms of his gloved hands. He was that man once more, a prince, a warrior, a man reborn to a new life to protect his planet. This planet. Doctor Darien Shields was just another persona in his long history of beings. Tuxedo Mask wasn't anymore, but had to be.

"Are you all right down there?" He called down into the darkness, having realized that Serena had fled deeper and deeper into the great caver. He waited a long moment before she rose like a star, or an angel, out of the pit of darkness and he was struck once more by her aura and beauty.

"I'm all right," She answered with a smile as the light that had formed around her faded. In her hands she carried a glistening dusty substance. "I think we should take this back to Luna and Artemis for analysis. I've never seen anything like it on this planet before," she explained and he leaned in to investigate.

"Residue from the meteors or maybe particles shed from the alien bugs?" He asked as he removed the mask from his face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I couldn't tell you, off hand, but I'm sure they will have more luck back at the arcade. The feeling down there is very strange as well, but I can't put my finger on it," Serena answered as she looked away from his eyes. She retrieved the back pack she'd discarded before transforming and from the bag she pulled out an envelop and dropped the powdery substance into it. She then shouldered the bag, without transforming back, and looked to him once more as a blush rose in her face. He'd been seeing into her soul, some how, and she wanted to get away from the discomfort it was causing. "I think we should head to higher ground," she said and looked to the sky. "We should try to catch up to the others, this could need much more investigation then just the two of us could provide."

"Lead on," he said with a slight bow because he too was feeling the deepness of her gaze into his own soul.

Together they bounded for the nearest rooftop and from their they traveled even higher until the whole of the city spread out before them.

"I can see why you used to like this vantage," she said and blushed as he turned to look at her with an accusing sort of confusion. "Always dropping in just at the right moment to distract everyone or catch them off guard, and there I was running everywhere!" She laughed at herself and the growing awkwardness. "Could have flown, Sailor Moon, you have that power."

"Stranger, if you think about it, is that you were the one grounded while I favoured the sky, but you're the one from the moon and this is my planet to protect," he said to break his silence and knowing that Serena was doing everything in her power, no matter how hard it was, to try and be friendly and cheerful even though her heart and soul betrayed her. "I was always reaching for you, and you for me."

"I guess, or I just prefer solid ground. I'm pretty clumsy, nothing like my past self, I guess, and hopefully different from my future self as well," she commented as they stopped to survey the world around them and her embarrassment at the comment got the better of her.

"Why do you dislike that Queen so much?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, I guess I've always wanted to live life, maybe not grow old quickly but we fought so hard to live that it just seems counter productive to take away a person's freedom to live and not grow old. I mean, I don't want to die, or fight, and I don't really want to lead or be a soldier, but I also want the chance to be reborn again and have new adventures and completely start anew. It makes me wonder if we'll always end up like this, or if we have different fates in different times, and what would happen to the world if these powers weren't in it for a time," she explained away her doubts and her fears, and her hope for the future. She was deeply routed in her sense of adventure, but peacefulness and calm were the things she strove for most. "I mean there a millennia between the fall of the moon kingdom and our rebirth in this time, and more between now and the thirtieth century. Did we live then, will we live through? What did we do? Why do we remember now and not then? Why should we know the future?" She asked.

"Good question. Perhaps, we always find each other?" He said and watched as she became nervous again. "Like our meet cute in the diner. There are huge gaps that we don't know about, and maybe it's for the better."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, I don't ever want to relive evil you. That wasn't the best experience of this lifetime," she said with a laugh to try and make it into a joke and cover the indecision she was feeling. "But I guess I would be okay to relive it if I didn't see it coming. I wish, I think it's the biggest wish I've got, to believe that I will shape my own destiny and that fate may have some plans for me but I will shape it and knowing what I know of the future bothers me. I want to be able to change it. Not Rini, or you and I, but knowing about it make me feel like everyone is expecting it to happen and it has nothing to do with my own heart, or feelings, but rather just destiny. Do I love you because I've been told that I did once? Is that any way to live? Can you call that falling in love? So I try to be better and I try to change and study, and I'm trying to figure out how to keep the peace, or what I'd be good at. I don't want being a princess to define me, or the world my friends live in. I want meet cutes and bumping into strangers. I don't want all that responsibility. I don't want it to be about me, but I want to watch every one else define it for us," She continued, it was awkward and full of revelations, but he understand what she meant. "I want to live."

He'd taken the steps to be his own man and yet she had always been told that she was a princess, would be a queen someday, and that was what she had to strive for and become. What about her dreams? He'd always, while he had his memories, just assumed that's what she wanted and he'd done a lot to encourage her, but was it really what she wanted in the end, or just what she'd been told and like an obedient child, followed?

"What do you dream about, Serena?" He asked as they continued to move across the skyline. The moon was huge in the sky, lighting their way and casting an ethereal glow on the world below.

Serena blushed, she cast her eyes toward the ground and away from him. She was embarrassed by the question. "I don't really dream anymore," she answered under her breath like it was her deepest darkest secret.

"What do you mean?" He asked in shock.

"I don't really know why, I just don't feel like I should. I don't know, I used to dream about my friends, the silver millennium, you, Rini, the past, being a kid and living life, but now, I just don't feel like that's what I should do. It's not productive. I have nightmares enough for anyone, but dreams, tangible and real dreams? No, I don't really dream anymore, I've become a realist. I live for today, that's what I want, and I want to experience now and let the future be the adventure it should be," She tried to explain it, tried to make sense of it and not seem as bad as it was in her heart, but it was the truth.

She'd let dreams slip away for more serious thoughts and aspirations. She'd let him go, and hadn't loved since. Her friends had once teased her about her academic failings and skills, so she carried on with school to be better, to write better, and understand more. She worked hard at subjects she struggled with, like math, until she got it. She learned English and French, and even some Latin. She picked up sciences, favouring earth sciences and astro sciences, and she stopped letting her mind wander to frivolous things. That's why she didn't really wear the ring anymore, except around her neck. A part of her was content with her achievement, no one could tease her about them now, but it still felt like a deep, dark, secret that she was afraid to tell people about. With their memories back they would get to know her again, and her secrets would come out, and that was even scarier then giant bugs and the world falling apart around her. They knew her as that girl from their past, but she wasn't her anymore.

"You are no longer that girl I left in the airport," he said after a long time spent moving and in through the city, and hearing the revelation issue forth from his lips was crushing for Serena. She knew it all in her own way, but he hadn't, and now he did.

"I'm not that princess of the past you fell in love with anymore either. I've had a change to live life, though not a super long one, and maybe I'm jaded now but maybe I'm just way more mature then I was then. That life was shorter than this one has been, and looking back, following you into death may not have been the best and most rational decision I ever made," She said and looked to the moon for guidance. "Maybe the moon has guardianship tonight. The world seems quiet and calm, we aren't going to find our enemies in the light," she offered to change the subject for her own good and the good of his feelings.

"Things are very calm tonight," he said with as sigh as they fell silent again and listened to the sounds, normal sounds, of the city.

"Maybe we should gather the others and go underground," Serena offered and hoped for his advice on the matter. "Back to the tunnels at ground zero and see what we can find down there."

"I don't know, we're be on their turf down there," he offered thoughtfully.

"Not really, it's your turf," she corrected and as the moonlight bathed them both she transformed back to her street cloths and headed for the nearest rooftop exit. "Are you coming?" She asked as he continued to stare up at the moon.

"You go ahead, back to our base, I'll stay out a bit longer," he answered and then bounded away across the rooftops.

"Well that hasn't changed much," she huffed as she watched him leave and then she worked her way down the stairwell of the high rise and back to ground level. "And it really wasn't that helpful was it?" She asked herself as she thought back to all of the encounters and battles they'd had before this. "Romantic, sure. Showy, absolutely! Distracting, oh God yes, but helpful, not really Tuxedo Mask," she answered her own questions and set her resolve to return to the arcade to be more productive.


	10. The Peacefulness Of Silence

**_A/N: Hello All, happy Friday! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I have officially finished writing it and so it is now just a matter of time, as I edit and update, and then it will be all over. I hope you have been enjoying it. I really enjoyed writing it._**

Chapter 10: The Peacefulness of Silence

As she walked toward the arcade, and having moved farther away from it then she initially thought, Serena found herself in a part of the city that wasn't unknown to her but it was unfamiliar at this time in her life. She realized that her world had gotten pretty small in the years since the last battle and she stayed where she was comfortable for the most part. She didn't come into this part of the city at night time, that was for sure, but she knew it in the day light.

She walked on in the bright light of the full moon and passed by the clock shop that Trista had opened. Above the shop was the home Trista shared with Hotaru and as Serena looked up at the dark windows, she saw a wide eyed Hotaru there.

Hotaru waved to her, signalling for her to stay and Serena waited, though something inside her told her to run. Hotaru appeared a moment later and looked up at the woman before her.

"You've changed a lot in the years of peaceful silence," the young lady said as she stood before Serena.

"Years of silence?" Serena asked in shock. "Hotaru, do you remember?"

"The silence was disrupted last night, by a great burst of light. We all remember, some choose to ignore it," Hotaru answered and brought forth her own transformation rod.

"But why do you call it the years of silence?" Serena asked.

"Because that is what the Crystal did. It silenced us all for a time in peacefulness. Silence can come in many forms, not just a deadly destructive forces. That is why Saturn is so misunderstood. But you've always known this, haven't you Serena, because you have great powers over all powers. The links that bind us all and the means to counter act all that is made of choice and greed."

"No, I'm not that, am I?" Serena asked feeling younger that the girl standing before her.

"You are many things, and what you do with your power is up to you. I for one am so very grateful to have had so many opportunities because of you and the crystal, and I will stand and fight with you or negotiate if that works better. Trista is also ready to be sailor Pluto again, should you need us," Hotaru explained but her words didn't entirely made Serena feel any better.

"We don't even know what we are dealing with yet," Serena said hesitantly.

"It is a very great force, I can feel it troubling the silence, but it is familiar to this planet. It confuses even me," Hotaru said honestly. "But not tonight. Tonight they rest and they build. The moon is too bright for them to surface."

"I'm gathering whoever I can to take them into the cavernous tunnel that was made the night they arrived. Is that a good idea, do you think?" She asked.

"It would take us into their domain. Maybe not to fight but with your light we will have protection should we need it, I believe," Hotaru answered. "We need to know what we are up against, and so I think your idea is a sound one."

"And are you sure this is something you want to do?" Serena asked. "Help me, I mean?"

"I'm with you," Hotaru said with a nod. "Trista has gone to the arcade already to find you. We should meet the others."

"That is where I'm heading," She said with a smile.

"Then I will go too," Hotaru said and they left the clock shop behind.

Together Hotaru and Serena walked on, talking about all manner of things. The life that Hotaru had enjoyed this time around, able to live it too the fullest. She wasn't sick this time, had many friends, and was active within her school community. Even she, with her great powers of destruction, had dreams for the future. She wanted to learn and live and help where she could. Her passion laid in the great natural disasters of the world. They were fascinating to her, and because Serena was studying environmental sciences for quite some time now, they talked at length about climate change and the affect the planet was facing. Little was said about the trouble they were having now, but much was revealed about Hotaru and her hopes and dreams for the future of her lifetime.

They arrived at the arcade cheerfully enough, nearly having forgotten about the danger, and found Rei and Ami returning at the same time.

"Hotaru, hello," Rei said excitedly as she recognized the young lady. "You have your memories?" She asked.

"I believe we all do," Hotaru said with a bow.

"Now," Ami said with a sigh but smiled all the same. "We have our memories, now."

"Now, then, whatever the case, things have changed and would have change no matter what," Hotaru countered. "You've changed, Ami, from the girl I remember, and so has Rei, and even Serena. I've changed as well, even with my memories, I wonder what life has in store for all of us."

"Yes, me too," Ami said thoughtfully. "We have to always move forward."

"Time does not wait," Hotaru said with a smile and a laughed. "Trista tells me so all the time."

"We all have held onto whispers of our past, no matter what the circumstances have been," Rei added.

"So what have you found tonight?" Serena asked to bring the subject back around to their ultimate task.

"This night seems very quiet, but I have a bad feeling," Rei confessed as they entered the building from the back.

"I believe it's the moon tonight. It's full and casting too much light on the world for our foes to surface," Hotaru said and then stopped and stared because she's never seen the extent of the base they'd set up for themselves. "Wow, I never imagined this before."

"We were the same way when we saw it for the first time. Luna and Artemis have had this base all set up for a long time," Serena said with a laugh.

"Hello Hotaru," Luna and Artemis chimed together.

Hotaru bowed to the two felines.

"Where is Darien?" Ami asked as they entered the space but he was not there. "He wasn't with Serena when she arrived, so I assumed he'd be down here with you."

"He's running across rooftops. He didn't much like my next ideas," Serena confessed but handed Luna the envelope of dusty she'd gathered. "I picked this up from the bottom of the crater. I figured you might find it useful."

"You went down there alone?" Rei asked almost angrily.

"Darien was there and I didn't go any deeper into the tunnels that branched off at the bottom, but I think we should investigate," Serena explained.

"I believe that Serena is right," Hotaru said. "We should investigate, and we have the upper hand of quiet tonight."

"I'll run some tests on this sample. Stay in communication. Trista was here but went to fetch Mina. Her plane has arrived," Luna explained. "You will all need to be very careful."

"All right, we'll go, but we find the Star Lights first," Rei said. "I'd like to go in with some numbers against who knows how many bugs."

"We don't plan to attack them, we just want to see what's going on," Serena countered.

"And what if they don't take kindly to strangers?" Ami asked.

"I think that is a very good idea, I've summoned the Star Lights already," Luna said as Artemis dropped a gemstone ear piece in front of Hotaru. "For you Sailor Saturn," she said and Artemis nodded.

"You can send word to Darien as well, but we're wasting time, we should get this under way," Serena said and moved to retreat.

"She's awfully ambitious all of a sudden," Rei commented but followed.

"She's grown up a lot,"Ami said and there was compassion in her voice. "She's not the Serena we remember now but a different version of that person. I know what I've lived through with her, and now I have conflicting ides of how she should be. I'm worried," she confessed in a whisper to Rei. "But she seems so driven. Would she have ever made this kind of a suggestion before? No, that was your job, and Lita. But she's stepped up, and we must admire that."

"I'm sure we've all changed, I mean look at Lita. She doesn't want to have anything to do with this now," Rei said sadly.

"If I felt like I had a choice, I don't think he would either, Rei, to be honest," Ami added.

"I imagine how it must be for Serena," Rei said and sighed. "She never had the luxuries that we did and she always knew this was her fate."

"Poor Serena," Ami said.

"Are you coming or not?" Serena asked as she ran back into the room.

"Yes," Ami and Rei answered together.

"Great, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to life and maybe even some rest," She said and rushed away again.

"Then again, some things never changed," Rei said and relief came over her. There were glimmers of the old Serena in this older one.


	11. The Hive

**_A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry these are late, I'm not actually at home right now and I'm working on these over hotel dodgy internet. If they don't go up tonight (Friday) then they will have to wait till tomorrow (Saturday) when I get home late in the day. It's a short trip, less then 48 hours, but still I'm on the road and not actually in my own country. I should have worked harder all week, rather than leave it for yesterday and tonight...did I learn my lesson... probably not. Either way, you will get chapters this week, so enjoy!_**

Chapter 11: The Hive

The three Stars, and their princess, met the solar sailors at the edge of the deep cavern. They'd made their way through the city, once they had gotten the call, and waited in the shadows for the familiar soldiers to show up. Tuxedo Mask was no where to be found.

"More help then we anticipated," Sailor Star Maker said cockily at the sight of the four solar scouts.

"We'd hoped to see more of you," Sailor Star Healer added to ease the blow of the observation that had been made.

"More are on the way," Rei said with a huff. "We've been scattered for quite some time and it takes a while to get back here."

"And not all of us want to be a part of it," Serena added, her mind never wandering far from Lita. "So we'll have to work extra hard so that we can all get back to life as we know it."

"You ready don't want to be here do you Serena?" Ami asked as the four of them transformed and looked down into the hole.

"Does anyone really?" Serena asked in return. "We just do what we have to do. I liked the way things were. It may have been lonely at times but at least the fighting had stopped. If I could remain a pacifist, I would but that's not in my destiny. I wish it could be in yours, however, and I believe that you truly wish it were as well."

"I know what I have to do, now that I remember, and I'll do it without complaint because it's for the greater good. Our whole planet is depending on us," Ami retorted. "And then, I'll go back to my work and I'll keep helping people to the best of my ability."

"Good for you, Ami," Rei said with a smile. "I'll be right here with you. I believe there is room for both in our lives, we just need to learn how to manage it."

"I like the quiet of a peaceful world and if that means that I must go into battle from time to time, then I will," Hotaru commented to the two senior sailors. "But quiet is nice and peace benefits us all."

"Can we just get a move on?" Yaten asked. "We've been at this all day, and all night, and I'm tried. There is no time for arguing or regretting the past. This is who we are now, in this moment, and the world, its future, is depending on someone to protect it. We need to get in, or get out of here and come back when we're at full strength, or at least have a plan. Tonight has been quiet, we should take advantage of it."

"What do you think, Sailor Moon?" Kakyuu asked softly. "Should we take advantage of this calm?"

"I'd like to get a better look down there and then maybe regroup tomorrow," Serena answered with a sigh. "We need to know what we're dealing with but it's also been very quite tonight, maybe we shouldn't stir things up. I don't want to stir anything up. I just want to gather intelligence on what we're dealing with, but if you want to leave, I suppose it can wait for another night."

"We're here now, let's take a look," Rei said, "and then we'll decide where to go from there, besides, Luna and Artemis are expecting us to bring back something, anything, that might help us fight this new enemy."

"We don't know, for sure, that they are enemies," Hotaru said calmly but she made sure that everyone had heard her.

"Hotaru is right," Kakyuu said and her voice took a turn of warning toward her followers. "We may have misjudged them. Yes, they have done damage to this city and their attacks have been violent toward us, but perhaps this is all because they are lost, or confused. We have to tread carefully."

"All right, let's go then, and try not to disturb anything. We're going in only to observe tonight," Serena said and with a great leap she led the way down to the deepest part of the cavernous hole.

At the bottom the tunnel, in the deep darkness a light appeared; dim enough to disappear at a distance but bright enough to light their paths. It issued forth from the gemstone in the centre of Sailor Moon's tiara.

"That's convenient," Seiya commented with a laugh but was hushed right away by the others surrounding her.

"It's a new feature," Serena whispered as the angry glares moved away from the two of them. "I don't actually know how it works, but it's convenient, like you said," she added with a smile and began to move downward, or so it felt, into the tunnel that stretched out before them.

Ami activated her visor and immediately began getting readings from all around them. "There is a residue on the walls and more of that dust you found earlier," she said as they moved forward slowly. "And the nutrients have been sucked out of the earth," she added with a gasp.

"Can you tell how deep it goes into the earth?" Serena asked as she moved to the wall and the wall began to crumble at her touch.

"Deep," Ami answered and typed something into her mini-computer. "If these tunnels continue, and the creatures suck the earth dry, they will collapse the whole city in a matter of days. The planet, itself, in less than a year."

"Do you think that is why they are here?" Taiki asked, "to suck the planet dry?"

"That wouldn't be productive and we'd see evidence of their destruction in our galaxy. Luna and Artemis could have warned us before had they found traces. Something else is going on here," Ami answered as they traveled deeper into the tunnel. "But I couldn't tell you exactly what it is."

The tunnel began to branch off as they moved deeper into the darkness. Ami, with her computer and technology, and with Serena and her light, lead the way for the others to follow. Moving on, and choosing this path or that, left or right, they moved onward until at last they found evidence of the bugs they were looking for. A stream of green glowing goo that was reminiscent of the substance that burned at the surface covered the bottom of the tunnel floor and seemed to bubble and boil as it sat in the coolness of the damp earth.

"Try not to touch it," Ami warned as Serena's light grew dimmer. "It will burn, but I think we're getting closer to finding our destination. The substance seems to be acidic and bioluminescent, she added as her computer sent back data to her.

"Does anyone remember how to get out of here?" Seiya asked cautiously a they continued on into the unknown. "Are you mapping our escape route Ami?"

"I have yes," Ami answered. "But in the dark, it will be slow going."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rei added as she stepped lightly around the goo. "Maybe we should go back and regroup. Ami's got data enough to give us some ideas."

"We've come too far to give up now," Yaten huffed grumpily and silenced them.

"Do you hear the humming?" Hotaru asked as they moved onward. "It's not the buzzing that is approaching but there is a humming as well, like a melody in the darkness, does anyone hear it?"

"I hear it," Serena said as she strained her ears. "It sounds familiar," she gasped but was hushed again as they rounded another bend in the path. Following the glow of the slime, and the light from Serena's tiara, they stopped before they fell over the edge of a sudden drop. At the edge they could see into another cavernous hole that dropped down before them and was lit by glowing pods in rows and rows along the walls.

"It's a hive," Ami gasped as the eight sailors stood on the edge of the precipice and saw the city like colony spread out around them. "The pods are buzzing because they are alive!"

Huge creatures climbed up and down the walls. Smaller ones laid the egg-like pods, other spun silk around the opening of the pods, and other carried what could only be food into other smaller tunnels that alternated with the pod rows. The humming filled the cylindrical void and seemed to be coming from a glow down toward the very bottom of the gaping void.

"This isn't good," Taiki whispered. "They are breading an army."

"A colony to take over this planet," Rai gasped and covered her mouth for fear of being heard.

"What should we do?" Kakyuu asked.

"My computer is scanning the area. I'll have all my data for further analysis soon. We'll need to regroup and decide hot to handle this," Ami answered anxiously with awe in her tone and fear on her face.

"We need to destroy this. Mars, will your fire work?" Seiya asked abruptly and with urgency. "There is no time to lose. We're already outnumbered."

"I can try it, but it could cause major trouble," Rei answered. "Perhaps Hotaru should use her powers."

"I have many powers, but the Silence Glaive will destroy much more then just this hive," Hotaru confessed.

"We can't just attack, not down here! Not when we can hardly tell where we came from. We'd collapse the whole place in on us," Yaten protested. "We need to wait, regroup, and find a way to draw them into our realm so that we have the upper hand."

"But if they go breaking through to the surface they'll cause more damage," Taiki added. "I agree that we are outnumbered and that now isn't the time to act, but then again, when will be a better time?"

"What should we do, Serena?" Rei asked to try and bring Serena back around to their conversation. She was distant, humming along to the melody in the hive, and almost in a trance, paying no attention to her fellow Sailors. "Serena!" Rei raised her voice. "You need to be our leader and make decisions!" She said angrily.

"Sorry, what?" Serena asked as she spun around. Her eyes returned from the deep darkness that had taken ahold of her and Rei gasped at the sighed. It was there, it was faint, but she'd seen it. Serena's eyes had glowed with the green of the goo, and her friend had been completely lost in it.

"Are you all right Serena?" Rei asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I feel strange," Serena confessed. "Do you hear the humming, its a song I've known before."

"Don't fall into it again," Hotaru warned as she reached out and grabbed Serena's arm. "We need you with us right now."

"I'm sorry," Serena said with a slight stumble. "What were we talking about?"

"What should we do now, Serena?" Rei asked as the ground beneath their feet started to rumbled.

"That's not good," Seiya cried as the walls around them began to crumble.

"Run!" Ami cried as a giant creature appeared before them, from out of the hive, and roared. "Run now!" she stated, grabbed Serena's wrist. "We've got to get out of here!"


	12. Battle Ends

**_A/N: Happy Friday, thank you to everyone who is actually reading this story._**

Chapter 12: Battle Ends

"Motionless Rampart!" Hotaru cried as her friends began to run and a wall of energy appeared between them and the creature. "Go!" She yelled as she picked up her own pace and followed them.

The creature screamed angrily behind them and burst upward to escape the shield.

"That's not good, there goes more of the city!" Rei yelled as they stopped, the ground rumbling beneath their feet. "How many more will follow, we don't have time to go back!"

"Ami where are we?" Serena yelled as they rushed back toward the barrier.

"City centre," Ami answered and they all gasped.

Another monster rushed past them toward the surface.

"What should we do?" Yaten asked hesitantly.

"We need to get to the surface as quickly as possible," Serena said. "We could try the sailor teleport," she offered.

"Will it work for us?" Kakyuu asked. "That's not something we've ever used."

"We won't know until we try, but we have to try. We don't have time to debate it right now, or we have to start running back the way we came and who knows how many of these creatures are going to break through to the surface before we get there!" Serena yelled. "We can only hope that the others are near enough to hold off a full on attack."

"Or that the moon light pushes them back," Hotaru offered.

"Let's try it!" Sailor Star Healer said and the rest agreed. "What do we have to lose?"

Moments later the connection was made and the eight sailors appeared at the street level just in time to see a blast of energy wiz past them and hit one of the creature in the side. The giant bug recoiled in pain and charged as another blast hit it from another side. The second slithered at a speed way faster than anticipated down a side street and was hit by Tuxedo mask and his now power. The bug recoiled, sputtered and dropped at his feet.

"Sailor Moon, a little help please," Sailor Venus called from across the street as the first bug came back again. "How do we kill it? Is that one dead Tuxedo Mask?"

"No, not dead," He called out as it reared up and slammed itself down and he had to leap out of its way. Another blast of energy hit it from behind, and then he attacked again.

Bracing herself for the attack, the golden rods appeared out of thin air before her. Serena reached out, grabbed them, and in her ears rang the words she needed to say. The moonlight shown down in beams of moon dust, making the rods look like swords, and the gemstones burst with rainbows of coloured light.

"Moon Barton Break Down!" Sailor Moon yelled and the energy burst forth from her new talismans.

A scream of pain and a shower of moon dust, and the giant bugs were vaporized right before them. No residue was left behind, no miniatures rushed for safety, the giant alien bugs were just gone.

"Well that was impressive," Rei commented as the moon dust began to settle.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Darien asked as he came forward.

Serena didn't answer as she surveyed the damage that had been done to the busy city centre. The bugs had exited the ground savagely and laid waste to city blocks. The ensuing battle caused even more destruction and onlookers had gathers at a distance to watch in horror.

Joining the battle, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask had managed to keep the battle contained to the city centre, but as the damage spread out another sight caught Serena's heart to drop to the very pit of her stomach. Sailor Jupiter had moved away and stood before the rubble that once was her restaurant.

"Jupiter, I'm so sorry," Serena said ignoring the rest of her soldiers and rushing to her friends side. "I know this wasn't what you wanted, how can I make this right?"

"It's not your fault, Sailor Moon. I had no choice, I see that now. The bug came out of nowhere and I had to act. There were hundreds of people in there, and I ran for cover to transform. I had to avenge them, but I left them all behind. I should have joined you from the get go. I'm so sorry," Lita said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists and tried not to become emotion.

Serena gasped at the thought and looked around again as sirens began to sound.

"We have to get out of here," Lita said as she spun around, tears in her eyes. "They cannot see us and you are to be protected at all costs," She added and grabbed Serena by the arm. "Let's go!"

"I can use the moon wand and heal them," Serena said in a panic as the wand appeared in the space before her. "I'll help them," she cried as Lita tried to pull her away.

"They're dead, Sailor Moon, and you're going to be seen, come on!" Lita protested but Serena had already enacted the spell. "Too many people are watching!"

Screaming from the rubble could be heard, some people even clawed their way out of the torn and twisted building.

"We've got to go," Darien said as he stepped up to Sailor Moon's side. "You've done enough tonight. Let the first responders handle it form here," he added and took her arm as Lita grabbed the other again.

"He's right, let's retreat," Sailor Star Maker shouted and a large group of them ran, but Serena hesitated and fought against those who pulled at her.

"This is my fault, I have to help them," Serena protested and fought those who held her.

"We need to regroup," Darien practically yelled at her this time, and this time she listened.

Dashing into the shadows and then up onto the nearest rooftop, the sailors moved away as the sirens moved in. Away from the prying eyes of onlookers they returned to their earthly forms and stood together.

"What should we do now?" Kakyuu asked as the silent night gave way to sirens and screaming.

Calls for help called Serena's attention back to the battle site. She looked over the edge of the building and down at the destruction below and began to sob. "We have to go back!"

"We can't not now, not yet. We have to wait and form a plan," Ami said as she grabbed Serena, spun her around and looked into her eyes. "You've done enough."

"Have I?" She asked as her body shook. "What did I do?" She trembled from head to toe and pulled away from Ami.

"Well at least we know that Sailor Moon's attacks work now, that's something, and ours have power against them to beat them back and keep them subdued. Yours were particularly strong, Darien," Mina commented to try and get the attention away from the one she was bound to protect for all eternity.

"Once more and I think you would have killed it," Lita added.

"Together, ours were very strong too. If we hit them as a unified force, I think we could have rendered them in capacitated as well," Trista jumped in. "I can't stop time for this, but the new attack is very strong."

"This is all very good news," Hotaru started. "I have hope that I will not have to use the Silence Glaive. We will not have to destroy this planet."

"But why are they so much stronger this time?" Yaten asked. "And why were these invaders not detected?"

"We've never seen anything like it, in all out travels," Seiya added, "but at least Sailor Moon can beat them."

"What happened underground?" Darien asked as he had chosen not to answer call and regretted the decision immediately.

"There was this humming," Hotaru began and then stopped as she noticed that Serena was not part of the group. "And something came over Serena."

"Do you know why that is? What did you here, Serena?" Darien asked as he looked to Serena and found that in their hast she'd moved back to the edge of the roof and had begun to sob as she looked down on all of the damage and the flashing lights of the arriving emergency services. "Serena you saved them, it's not your fault."

"But it is," She cried and rushed away. "You weren't there!"

"Wait!" her crowd of friends yelled.

"Serena, come back!" Darien pleaded but she was already dashing down a fire escape.

"Let her go," Kakyuu said and stepped between them and their fleeing princess. "Something happened down there and on the street. Something that affected her in a way that hadn't hit any of us just yet. No matter what you say, only she knows what happened and it's all on her right now. So let her go."

An awkward silence gathered and grew as the small army looked to each other for answered and then turned to Darien to lead them.

"It's your planet, it shouldn't all be left to her. So lead us, prince," Seiya ordered when no one else spoke.

"All right," Darien said with a sigh. He took a moment, a deep breath, and then spoke. "This is a different world and we aren't those children anymore. We have other obligations now and we have to do this differently. I'm going back to my hospital to help in whatever way I can. Rei, take Ami's computer and go back to head quarters, take Mina with you. Ami will come with me and Lita should return to her restaurant to help and to be seen as part of the crowd. So that people don't start asking questions about where you got off too when all those people were trapped."

"Good call," Lita said and rushed away.

"Stars, go with Lita and help on the ground, maybe not with her directly, but be seen as civilians. Hotaru, you go with Trista, and see if you can't get into contact with Hamara and Michelle. I want this arm intact by days end, and I want to know what we're dealing with. We can't let them destroy the whole city, so we are likely going to have to fight," Darien managed a plan on the spot and was generally met without protestation. "Kakyuu, you are a leader and a princess, you go after Serena and see if you can't help her in some way, if only to be a shoulder to cry on. I assume you know more about what she's going through than you let on."

"Yes, Darien," She said with a bow and turned to leave.

"If you find her, please tell her I don't blame her," Lita said as she rushed back. She'd stopped short, to hear the rest of the orders and needed to speak. "I should have answered the call when the memories came back to me. I shouldn't have abandoned her for selfish reason. Please tell her that," Lita pleaded.

"I will," Kakyuu said calmly.

"Stay in communication as best as you can," Darien added, and then led the way off the rooftop to take up their places as normal civilians in a state of emergency, and to put the strange battle behind them.

Serena had heard the whole of the conversation over the communication gem she wore in her ear. She removed it and stuffed it angrily into her pocket as she made her way back to the apartment. She waited in the shadows of the building to see if anyone showed up looking for her, and when she was sure that they were not coming she went up to the apartment. She wanted a moment alone to figure out what had happened in the hive. The scene replayed itself over and over in her mind. Had she not fallen victim to the trance from the humming, she would not have forced Rei to raise her voice and they would not have spooked the bugs that rushed to the surface and killed because of her.

The humming rang in her ears even now, as she moved around her apartment in a near panic. Why had it been so familiar? Where had she heard it before and why had it not affected anyone else?

She threw herself on her bed as the ringing in her ears continued and somewhere in her distress, fatigue set in, and Serena fell asleep. She dreamed, for a time, of her past life but was woken when the images of the battle for the moon kingdom filled her head, and the death of her prince came full force into all of her senses, as if it were happening all over again.

She awoke with a start as the sun blazed into her room and her alarm sounded somewhere within.

"Of course you're late for work, Serena," She scolded herself when she finally found the assaulting clock and rushed to get herself back to the world she lived in. It didn't stop turning just because she was a superhero.

Joss didn't seem to mind when she rushed in to find the diner nearly completely empty and all of the televisions in the place played the same news program.

"Strange things are happening in this world," Joss said as he stood from his leaning against the main bar counter and checked his watch. "At least the sailor soldiers are back," he added. "And you're late."

"Back?" Serena asked in shock.

"Yeah, come on, you've got to remember them. You seem like the kinda girl who would have idolized them when you were young," he said with a laugh. "Any later, Serena, and I would have started calling. Things are happening, I was almost worried about you." He added.

"I'm sorry," she said as she tied on her apron and joined him at the bar counter. "I liked the Sailor V video game back in the day," she said as she looked up at the television closest to them.

"I used to wonder if that was just exploiting the work that the actual sailors did, but when they disappeared, well, I guess everything has it hay day, and everyone seemed to forget about them, all except that game."

"But they are back now?" Serena asked.

"Back and all over the news. Where have you been, under a rock?" He asked accusingly.

"Sorta," she answered and blushed.

"Giant bugs are living beneath the city. There was another attack last night and the sailors showed themselves once more," Joss explained as he leaned in the window between the kitchen and the store front. "Casualty count is up to twenty-four. I'm shocked it's not more but that hoity-toity restaurant down town was completely destroyed. Most of the patrons were rescued this morning from what people are calling an act of God. They managed to be trapped in an air pocket when the restaurant collapsed."

"Thank goodness," Serena sighed with relief as the bell on the door rang and a patron walked in. "Kakyuu," Serena gasped and watched as the regal looking lady took up a seat in one of the booths.

"You gonna help her, or should I?" Joss asked to snap Serena out of her state.

"Yeah, right, working," Serena said and walked over. "What can I get for you?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'll have a coffee and the breakfast special," Kakyuu answered with a smile.

"Sure, is that everything?" Serena asked in confusion.

"No, but I can wait for you to be comfortable, or on a break, and then we can talk," she answered again with an even bigger smile.

"I'm fine," Serena said in response to Kakyuu's smiles. They made her feel even more awkward. "I just needed rest, and I had to work this morning, so I couldn't play soldier all night. The world doesn't stop for us," she snapped and then hushed her voice again.

"No, it does not," Kakyuu agreed.

"I'll be right back with your coffee," Serena said and sulked away.

As the morning wore on, Kakyuu continued to order items off the menu as she sat waiting for Serena to come to her. At last, Serena sat down with a huff in the seat in front of the former princess.

"Look, I heard everything last night. I know you were tasked with babysitting me. You really don't have to, I'm fine," Serena said forcefully.

"I know, I don't have to but I want to make sure you're okay, with my own eyes," Kakyuu said calmly. "I may not know exactly what you are going through but I do know what it's like to lose everything. I am here because of the kindness of others and I call this planet my new home. I've vowed to protect it and you, and so I may not be a princess anymore, but I will always know what it's like."

Serena sighed heavily and laid her hands on the table. "I don't know what came over me underground," she confessed. "It's my fault we led that thing to the surface. I'm not doing a very good job of protecting people."

"But you saved hundreds of lives last night with you quick action," Kakyuu countered. "Lita can rebuild the building, and she doesn't blame you, and you saved all those people inside her restaurant. Life, as you see, goes on. We just have jobs outside of the mainstream to deal with."

"Mainstream, we are not," Serena said with another very deep and anguish filled sigh. "But at least we can beat them back last night," she added and slipped out of the booth as the door opened and more customers arrived. "I'll meet you, as decided, tonight at the arcade," she said, "I'm fine, and I'm sure Luna and Artemis will have answers to what happened down there by the time we get back to business," she added before she fled to help the new people.

"You're not fine, Serena," Kakyuu said under her breath, "and you're doing a terrible job of hiding it."


	13. Royal To Royal

**_A/N: Happy Update Day! I hope you are enjoying this story. It will come to an end shortly, so I just want to thank you all for reading!_**

Chapter 13: Royal to Royal

Serena's shift ended just before the dinner hour and she was relieved by another pair of servers whom she called her friends, but who knew nothing of her other life. She returned to her apartment and without even realizing it she bathed and fell asleep. She slept soundly until the humming in her ears woke her up and she noticed that the sun had already set.

Checking her phone, she'd already missed several calls from Ami and threats that they would all come looking for her. She answered the text, returned the communicator gem to her ear and headed for the arcade on foot as the responses flooded her phone all over again.

Serena arrived in their headquarters to a heated debate and an even more crowded space. At her appearance the room suddenly fell silent.

"Looks like the gangs all here," Hamara spoke to break the awkwardness that had descended.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way," Serena said and lowered her eyes. "But the sooner this is handled the sooner we can move forward."

"Serena, are you all right?" Michelle asked in deep concern. "You know we'd always come when you called. It's our duty."

"I know," She sighed in response. "And I'm fine. What's the plan?" She asked to try and get everyone to stop staring at her like she had the plague. "We need to get this over with."

"We can't decide on a plan," Seiya said sarcastically. "We think you have the power to destroy them all so let's go to the hive, have Saturn block the way to the surface and drop you in like a bomb."

"That's suicide, and way too much danger to put our princess in," Rei protested loudly. "If she goes in we all go in."

"We could collapse the whole city if we do that, this battle needs to take place on the surface!" Ami countered with her opinion based on the analysis of her data.

"We're not going to be irrational," Darien said as he raised his hands to calm the arguing that had resumed. "Let's look at this evidence that was gathered. Luna, Artemis, what can you tell us?" He asked.

"These creatures are multiplying. The residue and dust that Serena found was particular matter that sheds from the skins or exoskeletons of the bugs themselves. It was made up of minerals from all over this galaxy," Artemis explained.

"Why didn't you notice them?" Mina asked. "You were awake and aware, and monitoring the galaxy, weren't you? Shouldn't you have seen them coming?"

"We were, but we still don't see evidence of their movement amongst our system," Luna confessed. "They've visited planets, that is clear by the residue that they brought with them, but nothing out of the ordinary happened, or so I assume, or we would have heard about it. Our alarms would have sounded. We would have seen a disruption."

"They were looking for earth," Serena said to back up Luna. "This planet was always their destination."

"How do you know that?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, I just do," She answered and looked at the maps before her. "There was a humming, it did something to me. I'd heard it before," she confessed.

"So what do we do?" Ami asked. "Darkness is upon us, we're all tired and there is no moon tonight to provide cover. The beasts will come to the surface before long. We need to act soon."

"We need to attack the hive," Seiya insisted.

"Serena, what do we do?" Lita asked.

"Why is it up to me?" Serena asked.

"Because you're our princess. You are our leader," Rei countered. "We're here for you, so lead us."

"We are just as much refugees on this planet as they are, and maybe that's all they want. I'm not making that call. Darien can, this is his planet to protect and rule. Look to him to lead you. You follow him, and he will make the life or death decisions for this place. It's his planet, mine was already destroyed once," She countered and put her foot down. "And I'm not attacking anyone if they don't deserve it."

"Serena, what's gotten into you?" Rei asked.

"I'm an adult now, and I'm making my own way. I'm not ready to lead. I wasn't then and I'm not now, but I'm also not going to just run in and attack anything. Maybe we're wrong. Maybe they're peaceful. Either way, I'm not making this call," Serena answered.

"Then let's go see what they want," Darien said as he stood. "We'll figure out how to make contact and if things aren't friendly then we will protect this planet."

"Agreed," Seiya said as the stars and their leader communicated wordlessly through their looks.

"Serena?" Mina asked as the eight solar soldiers looked to their leader.

Serena sighed knowing that she wasn't getting out of the decision making process. "I'm going with Darien," she said and turned to leave. "I swore to protect this place but I'm not calling any of the shots. All of this was forbidden at one time, and I broke the rules, and it got the moon destroyed."

"It wasn't your fault, Serena," Darien said soothingly.

"Of course it was, Darien. I was selfish. I wanted to see the earth. I wanted to feel the wind and smell the flowers, and I wanted to fall in love," Serena said and looked to him. "I was selfish, I broke the rules, and I should have gotten in more trouble then I did. I'm not making those mistakes anymore."

"Serena what will it take for you to accept your fate and fight?" Hamara asked seriously.

"The day I'm ready to roll over and die, in this life, is the day I give in," Serena answered and marched herself up the stairs to the street level to get to work.

The rest of the team followed her and together they traveled to the centre of the city among the high rise buildings and the deep holes, but this time, in the darkness, people had gathered to see into the hole. Hundreds of people gather to mourn, gathered in curiosity, gathered to get a glimpse of the monsters, or of the superheroes that had already stepped into save them all.

"This isn't good," Ami whispered as they stopped at the edge of the crowd.

"There are too many people here. We can't transform. We can't fight here. We need to get them out of here before they get hurt," Lita added. "But how do we do that?"

"I don't know," Darien said with a shake of his head. "We're all just people in this crowd, what will make them listen?"

"Ami, Lita, Hamara, and Michelle, you control the earth, oceans, water and lightning. Can you combine your powers to bring on a storm?" Serena asked as she started to problemsolve.

"The depths are right for a storm," Michelle answered optimistically.

"We've never done anything like this before, but we could try," Lita agreed. "I'm willing to try if you are," she said and looked to the other three.

"Me too," Ami said with a nod.

"I'm in," Hamara agreed. "But the people will see us, are we okay with that?"

"Head to the tops of the buildings, transform and work your magic. We'll wait down here," Serena instructed and with nods of understanding and agreement the four ladies dashed away. "I'd rather been seen as sailor soldiers, over civilians at this point. Maybe they will listen to us if we are in uniform," she added to her remaining friends.

"Maybe," Darien said with a nod. "Or maybe you'll be ambushed by fans."

"Then what should we do?" Hotaru asked when there were only four of the solar system sailors remaining.

"You need to be ready with the barrier. Mina and Rei should go with you to protect you with their attacks, if you need them. And Trista, can you buy us any time?" Serena asked.

"Stopping it no, but I can help bring in the storm faster," Trista answered.

"Good, do it," Serena said with a nod and Trista darted away.

"We can create a distraction in the crowd," Seiya offered.

"Flash around some of our fame?" Taiki asked with a grin.

"You might be able to get closer if we lure the crowd to us," Yaten continued.

"I've got them handled," Kakyuu winked. "We'll get these people out of here as best as we can, and then we will come back to the fight as soon as we can ditch them."

"Good, go, and stay safe," Serena said with a nod.

"Thank you," Darien said when the plan was laid.

"Don't thank me yes," Serena said seriously and watched the dark sky.

With slight bows the stars dashed away to set their own plan into motion. Yells that the pop stars were in the crowd caused a commotion enough to draw away a large potion of the gathered masses but still people hung back until thunder started to rumble on the horizon and the wind began to stir.

"Good plan, Serena," Darien whispered to the woman at his side. "It's working, the crowd is leaving."

"I hope it works to keep them away," she said pessimistically as the clouds formed, moving quickly across the sky and then the rain came down on them.

The crowd was caught off guard by the sudden storm and people rushed for cover. Some stayed behind huddled together but for the most part the crowd disbursed, leaving Serena and Darien, Rei, Mina and Hotaru near the most recently formed hole.

"We'd better find cover enough to transform," Serena added as the rain poured down hard and heavy on them.

"Are they trying to flood them out?" Rei asked caught in the heavy downpour.

"It's their plan B, I guess," Mina said with a laugh as they found shelter in the remains of Lita's destroyed restaurant.

"This is as good a place as any," Serena said into the darkness and together they transformed.

The rain poured down as the sailor army made their way back to the edge of the hole, one by one everyone joined them. In the lightening and rain a light began to shine in the depths of the hole. It rose and rose until like a flower it blossomed to show a beautiful winged woman. Her gown glowed green as the goo they'd followed and her light was like that of a million fireflies.

"I am Queen Raelle, and I seek an audience with the royal family of Elysian," The beautiful creature announced.

"Elysian?" Darien gasped and stepped back unintentionally.

"I seek Elysian, and it's family," Raelle announced again as she rose higher into the sky. "I have returned from my exile. Where is Elysian?"


	14. Elysian Is Lost

**_A/N: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving everyone! We have a long weekend, and this story has one more chapter after this one, so I may take some of my down time to get this story finished. For now, here is the climax chapter, and stay tuned to see if I can take my feelings of ambition and turn them into reality. I wont be eating the turkey so I shouldn't get too tried!_**

Chapter 14: Elysian Is Lost

"Exile?" Serena asked, her voice wavering. "What do you mean by exile?"

"You dare address me, where are the planetary rulers? I demand my promised audience," Raelle spoke in a way that made both Serena and Darien nervous. Hesitantly they stepped back at the sound of her anger, as a buzzing noise arose from the whole. The remaining sailor soldiers rushed to be with them as the ground rumbled un their feet. "I have returned to my rightful place and I will take it from the vermin who are destroying it. I will not be ignored any longer. I will have my audience with the royals of this place and I will get what I have been promised," She vowed.

"We are the Sailor Soldiers of this solar system, sworn to protect this planet," Rei said seeing Serena's hesitation. "We will not let you destroy it, or take it away from the people of earth."

"I know who you are," Raelle said with a dismissive wave. "You are no match for my army. You don't belong here."

"You will not destroy this planet," Hotaru said as she too stepped forward. The Silence Glaive appeared like a star before her out reached hands. "I am Saturn, the sovereign of silence, the harbinger of destruction. You know who I am and what I will do to stop you. You are no match for me."

"You will not need to bring down your silence on this place, this planet is already doomed to destruction," Raelle cackled. "Where are the royals I seek. It is time for them to face me and feel my wrath."

"I am Endymion, crown prince of Elysian, what do you want, creature?" Darien asked finally as he stepped closer. As he moved his costume changed and he appeared in the armour of his royal heritage.

"Ha, little prince, where is your army? Where is that great hoard that fought my swarms long ago and pushed us from this planet, where are they now? Gone, destroy, you look now to these girls of the solar system to fight for you?" Raelle asked, her tone full of threats. "My battle is with Elysian. Go back to your planets, all of you little sailor girls, and leave this traitor and vermin to me," she demanded. "He will answer for the sins of his parents."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Star Fighter asked and moved to stand with the prince.

"Alien, you dare address me?" Raelle cried and sent a shock wave of energy at the Stars who had gathered. "This is not your world. Begone! I command you, flee or I will destroy you. You do not belong here."

"Stop!" Serena cried and her own energy fought back the blast. "It is not yours either."

"That power, who are you?" Raelle huffed as she tried to recover from the blast from the moon princess. She choked and sputtered after the powerful blast, but regained footing and stood taller. "I commands you, speak."

"I am Sailor Moon, and I am sworn to protect this planet. You are not welcome here, nor is your invasion," Serena said but her speech lacked conviction. "This planet is inhabited by millions, you have no right to take it."

"Invasion, now you know nothing, do you, moon child? This planet is mine, I am of this world," Raelle countered. "My people belong here just as much as the people of Elysian and we lived together in peace until dark forces corrupted the family of Elysian."

"What is she talking about Endymion?" Serena asked and spun on him now.

"I do not recall any battles with your kind," Darien answered and threatened all in one breath.

"You were but a babe at your mother's breast when the darkness arrived on this planet and it seeped into everything. Before that you would have taken one of my children to be your bride, for we were the rulers of this land, above and below, unified. We lived in peace. You were born for only that purpose, but the darkness came upon this land, looking for the great powers of this solar system and beyond this galaxy. No greater power exists in all the universe, but it was not here on this planet, and the planet was taken from within," Raelle explained and her speech made Serena's heart sink.

"The humming, it's the song of Elysian," Serena gasped.

"Why should you know it, moon brat? The connections of the planets to this one was strictly forbidden in my time," Raelle accused.

"That is why we didn't see you coming, your true home is here," Ami gasped as the other sailors had joined their royals and listened to the revelations.

"Yes, I have returned after many millennia of exile to present my daughters to Endymion and to resurrect Elysian to it's former glory," Raelle said and with a grand motion of her arms glowing bods, transparent and revealing the figures of her kin, rose from the hole. "Chose, Endymion, it is by our laws that you must chose, and we will rule once more."

"Elysian is lost, my family is gone and has been for many millions of years. The darkness destroyed what was left of that life and by the grace of the moon I was spared. The traditions of Elysian do not govern my life. I will not chose," Darien vowed.

"Lost, how?" Raelle questioned.

"The dark forces of the Negaverse came to invade the moon kingdom in search of the great power. We stood and fought with them but the moon kingdom was destroyed and traitors among us led to our downfall as well. Queen Serenity of the moon was able to save this planet and our souls to protect the future of earth," Darien explained. "We were all reborn here, and life has not been the same, but we are sworn to protect this planet."

"Then I am the rightful ruler of this land!" Raelle exclaimed gleefully. "Without the Elysian army and the breaking of our laws toward the other planets, it is my claim and mine to build. You may chose a bride and remain on this earth but the rest of you must go!" She ordered.

"No, this is our home," Kakyuu protested. "Endymion has welcomed us as refugees. We will stay."

"Endymion, I command you, send them away!" Raelle screamed. "I am your queen now."

"I will not," Darien vowed defiantly.

"Then you will all die!" Raelle threatened and the ground began to rumble again, more violently then before.

Out from the hole rose an army, large and small, bugs and soldiers. All creatures to outnumber the sailor soldiers. The pods that encapsulated the queens daughters burst and figures of warrior women were birthed from them.

"This planet will be Elysian once more," Raelle vowed.

"We defeated the dark kingdom, we will defeat you," Sailor Venus stated and was joined by a chorus of her fellow soldiers.

"Surrender now," Rei cried to the sky as she readied herself for the attack.

"We will not let you destroy this beautiful life," Ami added.

"Or our adoptive home," Seiya continued.

"And upon my word, the silence will descend should you not surrender," Saturn vowed.

"Chose your side, Endymion," Raelle demanded. "This is your final chance. Chose wisely or I will exterminate the lot of you."

"Serena," Darien's voice was almost in full panic.

"We will protect this planet," Serena vowed.

"I will stand my ground," Darien yelled, drew his sword defiantly and faced Raelle. "For this planet and it's souls!" He cried his battle cry.

"Then perish!" Raelle screamed and released the full extent of her power.

The Sailor Soldiers where thrown backward but the attack but scrambled to their feet. Buildings crumbled as bugs burst forth from the ground and attacked. Swords and energies clashed and clanged, and screams filled the air. Dust rose, acid flew from the bugs and laid waste to the city around them.

Thrown into battle unlike any she'd experience before, Serena fought at Darien's side. Her attacks were strong, well placed and Raelle became angry as her hoard began to fall to the Sailor Soldiers and the last Prince of Elysian.

"You'll never win!" Raelle shouted as she released another attack. This time spraying a toxic ooze down upon everything. She laughed menacingly as the soldiers screamed and the corrosive powers of the toxic slime seemed to melt the skin right off their bones.

"Moon, Healing, Activation!" Serena cried as her moon wand appeared and cured her soldiers but the army fell to ruinous waste around them.

"That's not possible," Raelle gasped in shock.

"You are no match for the powers of our princess!" Sailor Mars announced.

"Princess?" Raelle asked as she backed away.

Hesitantly, and with a great sigh, Serena stepped forward. Holding her hands to the sky, the clouds of the storm parted, the moon appeared in the heavens and cast great light upon the world. The bugs, many of them, cried and retreated but Raelle and her subjects in humanoid forms remained unaffected by the moon's rays.

"How is this possible?" Raelle gasped as her masses dwindled. "Attack them you fools!" She screamed and threw another attack directly at Serena.

The battle continued at Raelle's command, as combat between the sailors and her army recommended, but Serena was protected. The light surrounded her and repelled Raelle's attack, and mad the angry queen furious.

"Why do you protect this planet when our interaction were forbidden?" Raelle cried angrily when the attack failed against Sailor Moon.

"Because Elysian called to me long ago, the song of this planet was awakened in me. The purity of it's soul, and a love I'd never known on the moon. Together we fought to save my planet but we failed and together with my powers I will fight to save this one," Serena answered as the Legendary Silver Crystal appeared in her hands and the costume of Sailor Moon disappeared to reveal the princess of the moon kingdom.

Raelle cried out in pain as the power of the crystal swept over everything. She fell from her place in the sky to the earth and Serena stepped toward her.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon and it has been my purpose for millions of years to protect the last of my kingdom here on earth. My mother sacrificed herself so that we would have a chance to live and love, but also so that we could be gracious to others in need. I am the keeper of the Legendary Silver Crystal, and by its powers you have been defeated," Serena explained.

"This is impossible," Raelle gasped at Serena's feet. "The great power has been here all along."

"Yes," Serena said.

"Forgive me, Regent, I did not know," Raelle grovelled.

Tears filled Serena's eyes at the address. Her heart broke to be regarded in such a way, and yet she knew that she had saved the planet once again.

"I want you to live, Queen Raelle, but I am fearful of what you may do to this planet," Serena said calmly as she tried to compose herself internally.

"This planet is already in very great distress," Raelle said as she knelt before Serena.

"I know, but it is up to the people, the souls of this planet, to save it. Not you, or I, or our ideas of what a purge might be," Serena continued in her benevolent way.

"And if they can't and manage to destroy it anyway?" Raelle asked.

"The mistress of silence walks among us and the crystals powers are poised for that end, but I do not wish to see it occur," Serena answered.

"What of Elysian?" She asked sadly.

"Endymion carries the burden of his people and one day he will be king of this place once more, but not now," Serena explained. "His destiny will be to rebuild and renew the earth when the time comes, but he was also reborn on this planet, and in this time, and by the crystal. So he has a right, as well as the lot of us, to live a life by our own means and to make our own choices. I believe in him and I know he will make things right, for his own good."

"The rules of engagement were broken for you, he is the love that brought you to earth in the first place," She gasped.

"Indeed, he was. I'm sorry for your people and for the exile that you faced because of the dark forces, but the rules of this planet, as they once were, cannot exist as they did," Serena said as Darien finally joined her and stood at her right.

"I will take my people and go," Raelle said as Serena reached to take her hand and help her up.

"I cannot let you go if you plan to conquer and rule in a malevolent way," Serena said sadly. "You cannot just take from other souls in the universe. It is not right."

"I won't, I swear to you Good Regent. We will find a planet uninhabited and we will be peaceful and we will protect this galaxy in your name. In the name of love," Raelle vowed and leaned in to kiss Serena's hand.

"Then I release you, go," Serena said and bowed. "And be happy."


	15. The Secret Regent

**_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! As promised here are the concluding chapters of this story. Thank you so much to all of you who have read and commented on this story. I am very thankful for you!_**

Chapter 15: The Secret Regent

The moon disappeared once more as Serena pulled the Silver Crystal to her breast and it was absorbed into her person. The princess faded away to the Sailor Soldier once more and Darkness blanketed the earth again.

Queen Raelle watched in amazement as the young woman controlled one of the greatest powers in all the universe and hid it away from those who were looking for it.

"You're heart is pure, and good," Raelle whispered so that only Sailor Moon could hear her.

"Silence is returning," Hotaru said as she stepped forward, closed her eyes and smiled. "Peace, can you feel it?" She asked. "The end will not come tonight."

"One last thing, Regent, before I go," Raelle said as she stood in the beautiful glow of her own light. "Why be so secretive of your guardianship and rule?"

"Because I was given this gift of a life by my mother's sacrifice and there is so much to live for, and experience here in this world," Serena answered. "This planet with it's billions of souls, has rulers and governments enough. They don't need me right now, but these people are to be known and loved. One ruler over them all may bring peace but it also may attract those outside this world who only want power and evil," she continued. "I'm young, by all accounts and beliefs on this planet, and my past life was cut short too. I don't want this life, this second change, to go to waste. My life as princess of the moon had been marred with evil and fighting and I stand for love and peace, and justice for all, I didn't believe in fighting or violence. My being naive, and young, lead to my death at my own hands. I will not give up that easily, as I once did," Serena explained and Darien felt deeply the revelations that she was placing at the the feet of this ruler. "I'd like to live, for now, and rule when I must. So I am a secret regent and I hope that I may ask you to keep my secret for the sake of my surrogate home and all the souls within the protection of the Silver Crystal."

"You have my word," Raelle bowed.

"Then I release you, go forth from this place and make for yourself a place of love and life," Serena said gently as she looked around at those who remained of Raelle's army. Her daughters and her subjects. "Go and be beautiful, and kind, and accepting. Build a place in your hearts for other, and protect them. Do not turn them away, or harbour hatred in your heart for them, and should they want only evil you must protect the peace."

"We will," the hoards cheered and Raelle bowed deeply to the future Queen before her.

"Safe journey," Serena said and smiled, bowed as well, and stepped back from the edge of the hole.

Summoning all her powers together, the earth began to rumbled and a hard shell developed around Queen Raelle as the pods and the bugs all came together around her. All of her subjects, in all of their incarnations were bound together to protect her. A moment later, like a rocket, the chrysalis shot into the shy and disappeared among the stars.

A sigh of relief escaped Serena's lips as she buckled under her fatigue and fell. Darien swooped in and caught her as her army rushed to encircle her.

"I'm all right," She protested. "I'm just tired, and so grateful that, that worked."

"It always takes so much out of you," Lita said as she knelt down before her friend.

"It's because I'm so reluctant to use the powers," Serena explained. She knew this because she could feel it, and heard the whispers of the crystal deep within her. "The longer I have the crystal, the more it reveals to me and the revelations are terrifying, so I try not to use it. My destiny with it, is spelled out, and I believe the only one among you who know what the true power of the Crystal will be, is Saturn."

"It is the only power in the universe to rival the silence," Hotaru said darkly, "for it is light and love, and from it come all things, but to use it, one must accept that they are the beginning and the one true end of all."

The gathering around her gasped at the revelations.

"I know what my life will be," Serena said. "Just as my mother did. My true demise will be by my own hands, and it will be for a great good, and to rebuild everything just as she did. But I am not ready, and neither is this planet, we are not ready to give up just yet."

"There is too much life yet to live here," Michelle said as a wind swept off the ocean and she could hear the depths teaming with life and peace.

"The time hasn't come," Trista added with a shake of her head. "Not yet, and not for a long while."

"You've done well, Serena. Thank you," Darien said and took her hand and kissed it.

Serena blushed and bowed, but she would not speak again.

"You're not going to use the Crystal on us again, are you?" Hamara asked. "Now that this is all over?"

"No, I promise, but I don't want you to stay here and give everything up for me because you have your memories back either. I want you to build your own lives, and if I need you, I will call out to you," Serena answered. "I cannot live your lives for you, nor do I want you to live them for me. I want you to live."

"As long as you promise to do the same, Serena," Rei said and smiled a smile of gratitude and admiration.

"I promise," Serena smiled and shaking she got to her feet again. "We should retreat, the crowds are gathering again, and I have class in the morning," she added sheepishly.

"And Artemis and Luna will be wanting a break down of our victor," Mina said, stepping effortlessly back into her leadership role. "Go home, Serena, and we will catch up with you again soon."

Bounding for the sky, the sailors disappeared into the darkness and left the rest to the imaginations of the gathering souls at the scene of the great battle.


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Strangely enough, normality returned rather quickly for the sailors who had regained their memories. Serena slept and rested through the remainder of the night, of the great battle, and she awoke refreshed and grateful for the new bright day. She attended class, fell asleep again in the graduate studies lounge and then took up her post at the diner once more. It was a busy shift with lots of excitement and news about the Sailor Soldiers but Serena settled back into her routine as if it had never been interrupted.

"Sailor Moon saves the day again," Joss said as he switched to another channel on one of his many television screens.

"For now, I guess," Serena said with a smile as she passed him to retrieve a decanter of fresh coffee.

"Come on, Serena, you've never been a pessimist. Cheer up and get excited," Joss warned and teased all in the same breath. "I feel safer knowing they are back, and the thing that they chased away last night...I hear it was epic."

"I've got work to do," Serena said with a laugh as another familiar face was heralded by the ringing of the bells on the door. "And so do you, or have you forgotten? So get back in that kitchen and quit gawking at Magical Girls."

"Go, help the people," Joss shooed her away as he slowly peeled his eyes away from the TV and moved back into the kitchen.

"What's up doc?" Serena asked cheerfully as she leaned on the booth Darien sat down in. "What can I get you, aside for this cup of fresh, hot coffee?" She asked as she poured it for him.

"I'm having some serious deja vu," Darien quipped with a laugh.

"My whole life is deja vu, Darien," She countered with a wink.

"I'll have a cheese burger, and a chocolate shake," he said and watched her smile grow.

"Coming right up," she said as the door bell chimed again and her four former companions walked in together and moved to sit in the booth with Darien. "Did you all plan this?" She asked, "to check up on me, or just to swamp my evening with work?"

"Maybe," Rei said as she slid past Serena into the booth. "Or maybe we just have a lot of life to catch up on and that makes people hungry, and desperate for coffee," She added and pushed an empty cup toward Serena.

Joss rushed over at the sight of the Five Star chef in his diner.

"Oh my, Serena, give your best service because you have Lita Kino in your section," Joss gasped and straightened his apron. "In my diner, she's in my diner! Can you believe it?" He added as he stared.

"Lita and I grew up together, Joss. Calm down, you're embarrassing me," Serena scolded her boss and shooed him away again. "Sorry Lita," she added with a laugh.

"Hey, no problem, my restaurant is totally closed for now, so am I really a Five Star chef anymore?" Lita asked and waved at the man who stared at her from the counter. "Maybe I should ask for a job."

"But you're going to rebuild, aren't you?" Darien asked when the laughter died away and Joss rushed into the kitchen sheepishly.

"Of course, but I have to wait for insurance, and construction and building permits to come back in. I'll need a complete structural analysis of the building to see if we can save any of it or if it's got to come down. It's going to take a long time for that part of town to get up and running, especially after the additional damaged from last night."

"I'm so sorry, Lita," Serena whispered sorrowfully.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, and you saved all those people. I'm sorry I didn't come running when you called. You needed me and I was too busy. I was a terrible friend," Lita apologized.

"We don't blame you, I think some of us would have done the same thing under different circumstances," Ami admitted.

"Really Ami?" Lita asked in shock. "You, of all people?"

"I'm a doctor now. It's been a tough few days," Ami said with a nod.

"I'm ready to get back to life," Mina said honestly. "But I think it's time to get my business affairs back here. I need to be closer to you all. I've been away a long time. Not just for Sailor business but I missed you even though I didn't know it."

"The pull to come back is so strong," Darien added.

"Well, I won't complain that you're all back as long as you don't complain about my terrible service," Serena joked and rushed away.

She came back moments later as the Stars walked in and pulled a table up to the booth to join the party.

"Should I pull another table over and make room for the outers?" Serena asked.

"Good call, they should be here too, any minute," Seiya said with a nod and got up again to help.

"You are all supposed to be getting back to life," Serena scolded.

"We are, you don't want our money?" Hamara asked as she snuck up and sat down. Michelle, Trista and Hotaru joined them as well.

"What's with the party?" Joss asked almost overwhelmed.

"Sorry, my friends are all in town, and we never get to see each other like this. This was the best compromise we could come up with," Serena apologized. "I just didn't anticipate the diner being this busy tonight."

"You could have called in a favour," Joss said as he reddened with embarrassment. "I would have given you time off."

"Don't worry, Joss. This is more fun," Serena practically sang as she danced away to retrieve menus.

"Well at least you're smiling, Serena. I've been worried about you these past few days," Joss said and then disappeared into his kitchen once more.

"So have we," Ami admitted. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," Serena answered. "I promise. And I hope we can all be at peace for a while."

"Yes, we have new bonds to build and people to get to know all over again. A time of peacefulness will be good for all of us," Trista commented.

"I agree, we can live and protect the planet together," Hotaru said. "And I'll get through my high school entrance exams."

"Watch out for those elite prep schools, they like to harbour darkness," Serena joked and winked at the youngest among them.

"Ha, you're funny, Serena!" Hotaru mocked.

"I'm just glad you're all here, for now," Serena added.

"We'll be just a call away, we're not leaving you completely," Michelle commented and blushed.

"One thing is certain, this world will have a change because of all of you," Darien said as Joss called Serena back to pick up food for another set of tables and sent her away.

"And what about you and her?" Rei asked as all eyes turned to stare at the doctor.

"I'm going to do my best to win her heart," he said with a smile. "Instead of assuming I already have it, I'm gonna make her fall in love with me."

"How romantic," Mina sighed and Lita joined in.

"What's romantic?" Serena asked as she returned and poised herself to start taking orders.

"Nothing," Mina and Lita gasped and blushed.

"You two haven't changed," Serena said and laughed. "And terrible, terrible liars!" She accused.

"I know," Mina said with a shrug. "But some things you have to hold onto. That's something I plan to never let change."

"I'll let you have your secrets, for now," Serena said. "But I'll need to get some orders from the lot of you before Joss throws you out." The orders were given and Serena dashed away again.

"So this is our new start, is it, all over again?" Yaten asked seriously.

"Generally, this is how it goes, yes," Lita answered. "But there is always a new adventure this way and it keeps you on your toes. Not that we have our memories, we'll train together and be ready together, and you'll be apart of that."

"Why would Serena ever think that life was spelled out for her when you live like this?" Taiki asked. "It sounds like things are always changing, and that you'll always have each other."

"They are," Serena said as she came back. "But only because I refuse to let my future be spelled out for me. I'll make it what I want it to be and change it if I have to," she said optimistically and surveyed the tables in her section. "Looks like it's going to be a long night." She added as the bell rang from the kitchen once more and Joss hollered for her.

"Well, I guess you won't be able to sit with us," Darien said as the door opened again.

"Sorry, I can't," Serena said, "But I'll always be close by if you need me," she added and dashed away again.

"And that is our Serena," Ami said with a giggle as they watched Serena quickly make friends with the new comers and set them to browsing the menu.

"She really hasn't changed all that much, now has she?" Michelle asked.

"She has, but so have we," Ami said, having been the one of them to know Serena with and without her memories. "But she has kept all of her best qualities, and those are things that will never change."

"Thank goodness for that," Rei said and smiled as Joss called Serena back to the window for another pick up and their food started arriving at the table.

"Need anything else?" Serena asked when it was all settled.

"I think we're good, for now," Darien answered.

"Okay, just holler if you need me," Serena said and fluttered away to be helpful where she was most needed.

 **The End**


End file.
